


不相容性

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 哨兵AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang
Summary: 哨兵原设AU……简单说就是没有信息素、没有绑定结合、向导属于普通人，但是有精神图景和精神动物的那个。





	1. 一

　　（一）  
　　   
　　奎刚知道，他该留下来看完比武。从某种意义上说，这次比武是为他专门进行的，尤达大师在试图挽救一个男孩失望的心。  
　　但是时机不等人，线人传来的情报让他无法再在科洛桑耽误下去，他必须得抓住……他必须得修正自己的错误。  
　　也许尤达会请其他准备收徒的绝地武士继续观战，顶替自己的位置。奎刚将脑海中欧比旺怅然若失的脸抹去，踏上了前往外环的飞船。  
　　他能做的，只有祝那个男孩好运。  
　　   
　　几个月后，当奎刚回到圣殿短期休整的时候，尤达再次向他提到了收徒的问题，看样子欧比旺没能赶在十三岁生日前找到愿意训练他的师父。  
　　奎刚并非没有考虑过，但很可惜，未竟之事仍旧沉沉的压在他的肩膀上，他不觉得自己能够在此过程中培育好一位天资高到圣殿愿意延长期限的学徒，他没办法为这个男孩的未来负责。  
　　某位经验充足、没有牵绊的师父也更适合那个男孩。  
　　奎刚催动原力，检查了一下自己的身体状况。伤势都已痊愈，是时候动身了。  
　　   
　　“奎刚！”尤达竟然亲自来到停机库堵人，他满布皱纹的脸上有一丝隐隐的担忧和愁苦，嘴角下撇的弧度前所未见，他顿了顿拐杖，直截了当的说：“你有没有收徒的意愿？我的朋友。鉴于你下一次回来不知又要间隔多久。”  
　　“为什么一定要把他塞给我呢？”奎刚高高的站在舷梯上：“已经快两年了，没有另一位计划挑选弟子的武士来过圣殿吗？况且，并不是每一个幼徒都能踏上武士之道。”  
　　“原力将你们联系在一起。”尤达站直身体，看着奎刚明显已经转向登机口的动作：“关注当下，别沉溺于过去，别留下遗憾。”  
　　遗憾。奎刚顿了一下，还是任由舷梯上升，挡住了尤达小小的身影。我正是在弥补遗憾。  
　　   
　　奎刚有些无所适从的站在千泉厅中，过去的都已过去，只是他还是找不到那一份该有的平静。他在脑海中反复咀嚼着这五年来的旅程，回味其中的每一分每一秒，并忍不住的假设如果在某一处时间点做了不同的选择，会不会让一切变得更好，能不能拉住那个年轻人的手，阻挡他迈向死亡。  
　　也许还要更早。他回想起第一次见哈那托斯时内心涌起的喜爱之情，回想起当时在脑海中描绘的，两位绝地武士并肩而立的未来画卷。这幅画卷已经被哈纳托斯仇恨的一瞥，跳入水塘的最后一幕所取代。  
　　这是遗憾。奎刚苦涩的承认，尤达大师说的没有错。而遗憾是很难被弥补的。  
　　奎刚在厅中信步前行，这里潺潺不断的流水声总是能够带来抚慰。他需要时间思考，过去的五年里，他为自己做得太多，为圣殿做得太少了。  
　　他踏上了瀑布水道边的小径，连环曲折的水流沿着断崖倾泻而下，在附近冲击成一片白雾，阻挡了视线，奎刚将这些水气深吸到肺里，闭上眼睛，释放出原力，他想象自己是石阶上的一片青石，水流击打在他身上，磨砺他、塑造他，冲刷走所有不必要的部分。  
　　有什么在原力场中造成了扰动。  
　　奎刚猛得睁开眼睛，望向水池的方向。起先他看得并不清楚，一团模糊的颜色在池底随着波纹荡漾。但随后，那一团颜色逐渐清晰，切合上绝地武士的制服，伴随金色的发丝随水飘荡。  
　　有人沉在池底。  
　　无论池底是谁，从外观看都并非水生种族，况且他的原力已经开始衰弱，到了窒息的边缘。  
　　奎刚毫不犹豫的跳了下去，从背后抱住那个人将他带出水面，平放在池边。这是一个有着金色短发的年轻人，细长的学徒辫因为湿水而缠在了脖子上，奎刚将它拿开，意外的发现这个年轻人还是幼徒身份。  
　　不会有年龄这么大的幼徒，他要么该有一位师父，要么该在服务团。奎刚检查了一下年轻人的心跳和呼吸，舒了一口气，稍微放下了心。他稍微擦了一下年轻人脸上的水，然后震惊的停下了动作，凑近了。  
　　一颗小痣正在离他指尖不远的柔软面颊上栖息着，嘴唇和下巴的轮廓也开始和记忆微妙对应。这是欧比-旺·肯诺比，“没有成为”他学徒的那个。  
　　奎刚再次检查了一下他的辫子，年轻人有足够的潜力，不可能没有人愿意收下他，哪怕是在服务团，他也能干出一番事业，而不该是这样一直留在圣殿，甚至差点溺死在千泉厅的水底。  
　　奎刚俯身听了听欧比旺胸口的回响，确定他没有受伤后，轻摇着肩膀试图唤醒年轻人，这没有起作用，他加大了力度，他还是一动不动，迫不得已，奎刚执起年轻人的手腕，原力运行一周，依旧没有得到任何反应。  
　　   
　　浑身湿淋淋的两人让医疗厅里好一阵骚动，没过多久，一位诊断师就推着悬浮床赶到奎刚面前，让他将欧比旺放下，开始检查。  
　　“我在千泉厅的瀑布池底发现了他。”奎刚看着诊断师有调不紊的动作，稍微让开了一些：“心跳和呼吸都还在，没有窒息没有溺水，却叫不醒。”  
　　“明白了，大师，我们会接管的。”诊断师推动了悬浮床，奎刚紧跟了上去，直至确定欧比旺被换下湿衣服，安全的呆在了病房中才举步离开。  
　　他自己也需要去马上换掉这一身浸满了水的衣服，通讯器早就响个不停了。  
　　   
　　尤达蹲坐在椅子上，仍旧拄着他的小拐杖，面前摆着一台全息记录仪。  
　　“您已经知道刚刚发生的事了，对吗？”奎刚在另一张椅子上坐下。  
　　“为你解开疑惑，我打算。”尤达眨了一下眼睛，双耳耷拉下去，伸出拐杖戳了一下全息记录仪的开关。  
　　奎刚仔细看着记录仪的画面，两名幼徒正在练习场中间比武，身影腾挪变化，他意识到，这就是五年前他没有看完的那一场，他在影像角落发现了自己的身影。  
　　没有多久，角落里的奎刚起身离开了画面，年幼的欧比旺分了神，转头看向他离开的方向，布鲁克明显抓住了这个机会，用一记重击将他打倒。欧比旺利索的爬了起来，躲过了接下来的一击。  
　　动作足够漂亮，奎刚希望他能在现场看到这一幕。  
　　周旋继续，双方都有些气喘吁吁，全息记录仪没能录全布鲁克说的话，但那孩子脸上嘲讽的神态是骗不了人的，欧比旺的眉头也越攒越紧。随后，他的表情平静下来，握稳光剑开始进攻。  
　　不知为何，这迅速变成了一场一面倒的比赛，欧比旺超常的敏捷轻松接住了布鲁克所有的招式，甚至在他还未到达的地方挥剑拦截，仿佛能预测另一个男孩的动作一样，表情前所未有的专注。  
　　很快，比武以欧比旺获胜结束，他高高举起了光剑，准备庆祝，裁判大声宣布着他的获胜，朋友们高声欢叫着向他跑来，布鲁克咒骂不休，场内一片沸腾。  
　　年幼的欧比旺捂住了双耳，倒在比武场正中。  
　　   
　　全息影像从这里断开。  
　　奎刚伸手拨动记录仪的旋钮，反复看着最后一段，又重复看了几次比武的过程，还是找不到欧比旺痛苦的原因。  
　　他将记录仪关掉，目光转向沉默不语的尤达：“欧比旺为什么会倒下？布鲁克的重击还不足以造成这样的结果。”  
　　“原因类似，和他为什么会出现在千泉厅的池底。”尤达抚摸着拐杖的顶端：“训练场内突然的嘈杂伤害了他。”他从袍子里掏出一块数据板，递给奎刚：“这是返祖现象，我们的小欧比旺是个能力初现‘哨兵’。”  
　　奎刚匆匆翻看着数据板里仅有的几条记录，多数语焉不详，甚至类似于神话故事，没有前因，没有下文。故事里的哨兵被描述为五感超常的异人，种种表现让奎刚的心越来越沉重，他不敢肯定，但哈纳托斯毫无疑问拥有其中一种或者两种。  
　　“所以你想把欧比旺交给我。”奎刚放下了数据板，哈纳托斯疯狂的表现历历在目。我埋没了他，我为什么没有早些发现。“我有可能重蹈覆辙。”奎刚痛苦的承认。  
　　“这和你想的不一样。”尤达摇了摇头，戳开全息影像，这是一些欧比旺接受测试的记录，感官失控带来的痛苦是显而易见的，朋友和师长陪伴着他，却无法真正帮助他，但这个年轻人一直对大家的努力表示感激：“欧比旺更强，他具备记录里的每一种超常感官，受到的影响也更大，但他没有变得疯狂。”  
　　“这就是所有了吗？”奎刚再次翻看着数据板，这些记录只是提出了一个概念，或者说了一个故事，并没有能真正帮上忙的内容。  
　　“能找到的所有了，是绝地档案库里。”尤达轻盈地跳下了椅子，开始向外走去：“欧比旺应该已经被叫醒了，你最好和他谈一谈。”  
　　   
　　事情没有像尤达所预想的那般发展。年轻人和奎刚送过来时没有两样，一动不动的躺在悬浮床上，诊断师和医疗大师在一旁忙得团团打转。  
　　“我们叫不醒他。”医疗大师向尤达汇报着现状：“所有的方法都试了，他神游得太厉害，再这样下去我们得捅他一刀了。”  
　　


	2. 二

（二）

病房里很快就挤上了一堆人，奎刚将几个年轻面孔一一对上了号，金色头发的姑娘是希瑞，正在和通讯器另一端的班特嘀嘀咕咕，她俩挨个在欧比旺耳边喊过了。病床旁两颗形态迥异的脑袋挤在一起，穿着飞行员制服的应该是加伦，而正啃着舒拉果的是里夫特，他尝试用这个唤醒欧比旺，并狠心切了一大块塞进年轻人嘴里，验证无效之后，已经度过了瞎嚷嚷的阶段，现在正含混的唱着某首“战斗之歌”。  
欧比旺大部分的朋友都在这儿了，这也是医疗大师的最后一搏。  
“这种‘神游’ 频繁发生吗？”奎刚坐在年轻人床边，默数着他呼吸和心跳的频率：“之前有哪些有效的办法？”  
“当他控制不好的时候会发生。”诊断师拿起了欧比旺的手，用一根细针在他指尖扎了一下，并仔细观察着反应，半晌只能无奈的抹去渗出的血珠：“大声喊管过用，剧烈摇晃也可以，或者带上护具逐一屏蔽他的感官，直至找到出问题的那一个，制造身体上的疼痛是最后一招。”她处理好了欧比旺的小扎伤，询问的望向医疗大师：“没起作用，也许我们该准备……”  
“再看一看。”医疗大师又重新检查了综合理疗箱上的读数：“还没有到这么严重的时候。”  
“就让他睡下去会怎么样？”奎刚把手放在欧比旺胸口，年轻人的原力场非常平静，他没能找到哪里有问题，只能无奈的收回来。  
“欧比旺曾经失去意识一个多标准月，我们最后不得不电击他。”医疗大师摇着头，长叹了一口气，在房间中焦虑的踱着步：“强行叫醒的结果非常不好，他好几天都处于感官过载的失控状态，又聋又瞎、跌跌撞撞，任何轻微的触碰都会造成疼痛，这只能当万不得已时的最后保险。”  
“那就从头再试一次。”奎刚深深凝视着欧比旺合上的双眼，年轻人看起来很平静，和睡着了没有什么两样，但他记得当年在比武场的那个小男孩，一双蓝色的大眼睛亮闪闪的，小小年纪便有一副不服输的架势。正是这股不服输的劲头让奎刚心有余悸，将他拒之门外：“所有曾经管过用的办法，从头再试一次，我们还有时间。”  
尤达顿了顿他的拐杖，奎刚这才意识到这位德高望重的绝地大师一直站在阴影里观察着。  
“学徒们，回去吧。”尤达闭着眼睛，似乎在深思熟虑：“你们的协助，感谢。”年轻人们顺从的离去，并纷纷一步三回头的表示，有任何需要的话都可以再叫他们前来。  
“握着他的手，奎刚。”尤达爬上了一个能看清悬浮床上情形的位置，催促的戳着奎刚的肩膀：“让原力起些作用。”  
“在我刚刚将他抱出水面的时候，我便这样试过。”奎刚不置可否，但还是握住了欧比旺的手腕，拇指按紧了手心，他在对方的原力场中没有受到任何阻碍，当然也没能泛起任何波澜：“不起作用。”  
“你没有‘真的’在叫醒他。”尤达若有所指的说：“再做一次，或者再做很多次，原力早已将你们链接在一起，我看见。”  
再试一次。奎刚深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛，原力迴转将两人包裹在一起，尤达悄无声息的落地，将医疗大师和诊断师一并叫了出去。  
奎刚不知道众人是什么时候离开病房的，年轻人的手腕被他的掌心渐渐温热，现在他能发觉那些莫名的距离了，欧比旺的意识似乎定在一个遥远的点上，几乎跨过了圣殿的边界，或者说，他将整座圣殿都纳入了自己的警戒圈内，不断的跳跃锁定新的声音，这些纷繁嘈杂的讯息被年轻人无意识的共享了出来，拥挤吵闹的程度让奎刚背后冷汗直冒。  
请回来，欧比旺。奎刚勉强挤出一条通路，向着正确的方向追踪而去，喃喃自语：“回我身边来，欧比旺。”  
他掌中的手腕动了，病床上的年轻人深吸了一口气，骤然清醒。

欧比旺无比迅速的分辨出了自己的所在地，这块天花板已经非常熟悉了，他不是第一次在一个地方失去意识，然后在另一个地方醒来。  
“肯诺比学徒，你大概昏过去了两个标准时，现在在医疗厅里，非常安全。”有人坐在悬浮床边对他说话，他花了好一阵子才从病房里嘈杂的仪器声中分辨出内容。  
“我想我在潮汐池里呆得太久了对吗？水淹到哪儿了？”欧比旺眯了眯眼睛，视觉开始听从指挥，不再替他分析空中的微尘，这是个好现象。  
“瀑布上的水都快放完了。”床边的人回答，这次更加清楚了一些，无关的声音都慢慢退向幕后，低沉的人声被送到聚光灯中央。  
“是你拉我出来的。”欧比旺能闻到对方的头发和皮肤上还沾着池水的气息：“谢谢你，我只是……水里比较安静，也没有那么多的气味……”他小心的移动身体，坐了起来，想要看看自己的救命恩人是谁。  
变化是瞬间发生的。奎刚发现欧比旺的微笑僵在了脸上，目光迅速的掠过自己的面孔和衣着，然后年轻人向他弯下了腰：“非常感谢您，金大师。”  
这样正式的道谢反而让奎刚有些意外，欧比旺认出了他，哪怕他们只是在五年前的比武场上短暂相遇，逐步熟悉的打算无疑是落空了。年轻人在认出他之后，就吝于展露笑脸。  
“欧比旺。”奎刚站了起来，不再落座于床边，稍微挪远了一些：“这发生得有多频繁？总会这样在不恰当的时间和地点发作吗？”  
“十来次？或者更多一些，我没有坚持计数。”欧比旺将脸扭到了一边，这些“不恰当” 并非他的本愿：“金大师，圣殿里人来人往，一般都能及时发现我的麻烦。”  
“这一次没有。”奎刚脸色一沉，他路过得无比凑巧，发现欧比旺的过程也险象环生，嘈杂的水声和喷薄的雾气掩盖了大多数痕迹：“你离回归原力只有些微距离了。”  
“作为绝地人，我也许该听从它的召唤。”年轻人不假思索的脱口而出。  
“慎言，学徒。”奎刚发现自己在追逐着年轻人四处躲避的视线，他到底在看什么？总之，这目光一次也没有落在自己身上：“你需要寻求帮助。”  
“这么说吧。”欧比旺从悬浮床上跳了下来，轻轻拉了拉束身外衣的下摆，又检查了一下袖口和靴子：“档案员说这个叫‘哨兵能力’， 医疗大师管我的状况叫返祖现象，但到现在也没找出来我的遗传因子哪里出了问题？返的是哪一个祖先？”他稍稍昂起了头，隔着悬浮床努力与奎刚的视线齐平：“我越是修习原力，原力就越是增强感官。没有武士愿意教导这样的学徒，服务团也对付不了不定时发作的‘小麻烦’。” 年轻人斩钉截铁地下了结论：“没人能帮我。”  
奎刚极少有这样哑口无言的时候，他如同回到了初次听闻背叛的时刻，不自觉的向前迈了一步，膝盖磕上悬浮床的边缘，他想想说点什么安慰放弃希望的年轻人，但话语就像一块石头沉沉卡在喉间。  
“再次感谢您，金大师。”欧比旺行了礼，走向门边：“愿原力与你同在。”  
“等一下，欧比旺。”奎刚出于一种莫名的冲动叫住了即将跨出门口的年轻人：“我希望接下来的日子，你可以在称呼我时将姓氏省略。”  
“我曾经真诚的想成为您的徒弟，但您都不愿意看完比武，金大师。”欧比旺苦笑着将这委婉的邀请推了回来，紧抿着嘴往滑门中退去：“我还是比较擅长独自应付‘哨兵’，再见。”


	3. 三

(三)

欧比旺又坐在了他常常独自待着的地方，千泉厅，准确说，在险些出事的潮汐池旁。  
他在池岸边摆出了冥想的姿势，却只是闲坐着。与其他绝地武士不同，冥想对他而言并没有那么多的正面作用，既解决不了感官超载的痛苦，又会带来神游的风险。并且，随着修行增长的原力逐步推高拓广了他本身的哨兵能力，过去的潮汐池是他能放松一下的地方，池水逐渐涨满压力足够将他唤醒，可如今的他已经不能再冒这个风险。  
不过，瀑布中丰沛流水带来的轰鸣和水雾仍旧可以有效的形成隔离带，让他饱受折磨的听觉和嗅觉得到休息，每当欧比旺想要不受打扰的思考些什么的时候，就会躲到这里来，随着年岁增长，这种情形也越来越频繁。  
他总是很闲，圣殿里没有将幼徒留到成年的先例，现阶段他可以为圣殿做的事情不多，与其不停的处理工作中频发的意外，还不如什么都不做为妙。最高委员会曾为了他的问题专门召开过会议，尤达大师还进行过不少的小小商讨，最终也没形成什么结论，千年历史中，圣殿只零星出现过拥有一种最多两种超级感官的绝地武士，经过艰苦卓绝的修习之后，大多数能将这些能力压制，回归原力正途，欧比旺这样五感全开的特例让圣殿束手无策，甚至为此专门向外部机构请求协助，可惜取得的档案中也没有行之有效的方法。  
不断的燃起希望，又不断的失望。欧比旺脱掉了靴子，将脚浸到池中。朋友们逐个离开了圣殿，有了新的归属，他们有师父、战友、同事，而自己只能日复一日的呆在圣殿，哨兵能力像一条锁链，牢牢的拴住了他。  
班特是最后离开的一个，她是欧比旺最好的伙伴，以优异的天资被选中成为学徒，踏上新的修行之路。银色眼睛的小姑娘很难压制住期待和兴奋，却还是努力考虑欧比旺的感受，柔声安慰，说她会让师父与远游在外的奎刚联络，请他早日回到圣殿来。  
欧比旺就是在那时下定决心，自己不再需要师父了。每一个人都好像在等待奎刚如英雄般从天而降，只需挥一挥手，便能将哨兵能力从他身上抹掉，拯救他操蛋的人生。  
他们都好像忘了，奎刚一开始就没选中他，也没为他回来过，他从来也不是奎刚的责任。  
“操你的，奎刚。”欧比旺愤恨的踢着水，不自觉的冒出这么一句，突如其来的小小叛逆让他一下闭紧了嘴巴。  
雪上加霜的，他口不择言的对象突然从瀑布背后的小径中走了出来，一脸探究的看着他。  
欧比旺从未如此心虚过，他屏住呼吸等着奎刚的反应，绝地大师走到他身边站定了，双手笼在袖子里：“这可真是种新鲜的评价，欧比旺。”  
如果能把刚刚的话吞回肚子里，欧比旺情愿三天不吃饭。尤达大师说的没错，坦诚与交流才是沟通的桥梁，偷偷生闷气属于差劲的决策。  
“你在生气，欧比旺。”奎刚不再居高临下的站着，而是在欧比旺身边惬意的盘坐下来，还好没有将靴子脱掉一起玩水，否则自己真要落荒而逃了。  
“是的，我有一点。”他知道自己不可以对绝地大师撒谎，只好不情不愿的承认了。  
“生我的气？”绝地大师非得追根究底不可。  
“原来是。”欧比旺将脚举出水面晾干，防止等会儿在他非跑不可的时候把靴子打湿：“后来我知道，这不是您的问题，您只是没有选中我，绝地武士该有挑选心仪徒弟的自由。”  
“不，欧比旺，绝地武士并不是在自由挑选徒弟。”奎刚十分直白的说：“原力将师父和徒弟联系在一起，师父们才将此作为自己的选择。”奎刚注视着水面，想起昨日欧比旺沉在池底时，金色短发在涟漪中泛出的颜色 ：“等你自己收徒的时候，你就会明白我所说的。”  
欧比旺本想反驳奎刚说，自己既然没有师父，就成不了正式的武士，也就不会有收徒的一刻，但又觉得这发言太过于愤愤不平，只好将脸扭向一边，伸手拿来靴子穿上：“金大师，我们还是离开的好，再过一会儿水就要淹上来了。”  
奎刚跟着站了起来，该死，为什么奎刚比他高了那么多？他很可能不会长高了。“我昨日的邀约依然有效。”奎刚紧紧跟上试图溜走的欧比旺：“别太着急拒绝。”  
“并不是我想要拒绝。”欧比旺情不自禁的提高了声音，几位路过的绝地人向这边看了过来，他连忙将奎刚拉到千泉厅外某条无人的回廊里：“你帮不了我，奎刚，你都不知道我是什么，连我自己都不知道我是什么，别提武士修行，连最基本的冥想都有可能引发问题。”他的语速又快又急：“你要个这样的徒弟派什么用场呢？”  
“替人下结论不是个好习惯，欧比旺。”奎刚转身朝回廊一侧走去，径直越过中庭：“跟我来。”  
“去哪里？”欧比旺不明所以的问。  
“去找找看我到底能不能帮你。”

“但凡能找到的资料，大师们都已经找过了。”欧比旺泄气的站在绝地档案馆门前，他并不想进去，档案馆里能找到的那些陈芝麻烂谷子早被他不知看过多少遍了。  
“档案能蕴含的讯息，远比你想象中多。”奎刚带头走了进去，直接走到了档案员的工作台前：“我想查阅一些档案，但有个不情之情。”他从袍子里取出数据板递了过去：“不需协助汇总，而是进入库中直接查看原始档案。”  
努杰马斯特看了看跟在奎刚后面的欧比旺，又看看奎刚，犹豫再三：“原始档案十分宝贵，除非是特别情况……”她叹了一口气，点头同意：“但你不会提出无理要求，可以破例。”她站起身，打开了重重封锁的库门，又为奎刚和欧比旺拿来了两套从头包到脚的袍子：“我相信我无需声明注意事项，都是你们的了。”

档案库中十分安静，浩瀚如海的数据晶片和纸质档案占去了所有的空间，却没有霉菌和灰尘的味道，这里被打理得非常好。  
欧比旺深吸一口气，他觉得档案库里比外界舒服很多，几乎没有声音，温度和光线都保持恒定。  
“来吧。”奎刚拍了拍欧比旺的肩膀，他被裹得只剩下眼睛的样子有些滑稽：“让我们开工。”  
很快，空地上堆起了一座档案小山，所有数据板上引用的原始档案都被自动调度管运送过来，其中只有很小一部分是数据版和晶片，绝大多数都属于纸质。  
“这还是我头一回接触这么多纸张。”欧比旺小心翼翼的打开年代最久远的一盒，泛黄的纸面被精心托裱在耐久材料上。这是一份人事记录，属于可追溯到的、圣殿中出现的第一位拥有超级感官的绝地武士。欧比旺仔细的、从头至尾的重读了一遍，这和他在数据板上看过的没有实质区别，所有有价值的部分都已经被摘录引用过了，这位武士是凭借 “坚忍不拔” 的苦修成功驯服了自己不听话的触觉，重回正途。  
欧比旺将档案放回盒子中，小心的搁在一旁，然后拿起了下一盒。  
“你在看什么？”奎刚短暂的中止了查阅，伸了伸腰，欧比旺正仔细的看着手中的一枚微缩晶片。  
“在看故事。”欧比旺答道，虽然已读过很多次，但他还是很喜欢读这个关于哨兵的故事，这里面，哨兵与他的伙伴共同在宇宙中冒险。  
“你能直接用眼睛读微缩晶片？”奎刚用数据板读取了这枚晶片的内容，开始研究起来。  
“我可以，更小的我也能读。”欧比旺将晶片小心的放回盒子里，搁到一边，歪着头看专心致志的奎刚：“我能做到的事可多了，比如说……”他伸手触上了奎刚的胸膛，隔着数重衣物轻轻敲打：“这是你现在心跳的节奏。”他沿着衣料表面向两边抚去：“血液的流动，眨眼、呼吸……你无时无刻不在发出声音，而我都能听到。”  
“你拥有我见过最奇妙的能力，欧比旺。”奎刚筛选出了一盒他看过的，加上欧比旺的那一盒，一并递了过来：“看一看，这两盒有什么差别。”  
欧比旺接了过来，取出两枚晶片，一左一右的搁在双眼之前。而后,如同镜头聚焦般，细微的差别就这么跃入了他的视野，那枚承载着哨兵故事的晶片里，文字与载体间十分平滑，而另一枚晶片中，略微的凹凸属于文字热打印时留下的痕迹。  
“这是从另一枚晶片中二次翻录的。”欧比旺得出了结论：“这不是原始档案。”  
“……所以很可能不完整。”奎刚补全了他想说的话。想将他们找到的档案重新检查了一遍，许多件都存在翻录、复印和再记录的痕迹。  
“你在来这里之前，就知道什么对不对？”欧比旺心急的追问。  
“只是一个猜测。”奎刚再次将选出的档案一字排开，拿出其中两件：“圣殿向斯芙利亚请求过一次协助，以馆藏作为交换，调取了他们所储存的绝地资料。”奎刚示意地上那些经过二次加工的档案：“从斯芙利亚人的知识私库中得来的应该就是这一部分。”他将最终选出的两件又交回欧比旺手里，示意他仔细读一读：“试试去除前言，只读读故事本身。”  
欧比旺飞速的重读了两篇故事，虽然他早已对内容烂熟于胸。抹去拙劣的前言之后，故事的主人公开始慢慢偏离既有印象，他们不使用光剑，不遵守信条，甚至从未提到原力，超级感官完全主导了故事发展，欧比旺恍然大悟：“他们很可能不是绝地武士，前言的记载是错误的。”  
“而超级感官的出现与原力或许不相关。”奎刚推断，这个结论推翻了目前圣殿对哨兵的所有认知。他一面思索，一面开始整理起地上的档案，准备将它们交还给系统，送回原位。  
“您刚刚是不是说，圣殿只向斯芙利亚要求了绝地武士相关的资料？”欧比旺连忙一同帮忙，片刻也不想多耽误，他还是有些不敢置信，斯芙利亚可能有更多与绝地武士无关，而与“哨兵”相关的东西。  
“走吧，欧比旺。”奎刚脱掉了隔离用的袍子，跨出门口：“我们得快些动身，去一趟斯芙利亚。”  
欧比旺紧跟着他走出去，年轻人全副的注意力都在刚刚取得的进展中，丝毫没有注意环境的变化。  
此时正值正午，两人在档案馆中花了不少时间，模拟阳光早已挪动到最高位，从头顶天窗倾泻而下，欧比旺猝不及防的跨进了光圈里，他的视野瞬间缩窄了，剧烈的光照变化让他不适的眯起眼睛，耳中充斥着圣殿里的种种声响，悬浮车驶过的轰鸣、育幼所里婴儿的哭泣声、人们说话走动互相呼喊、训练场上光剑相击……都在不断的放大、再放大。  
他太大意了，档案库中安静的环境让他放松了警惕，没有将感官收拢到警戒状态。  
“……回我身边来……”欧比旺不知道自己失神了多久，一时间弄不明白现在的状况。他还和奎刚待在一起，耳边有一种规律的隆隆声，就是这种单调而平静的白噪音隔绝了外界，将他叫醒。  
欧比旺伸出手摸了摸，他猜到了那是什么，奎刚用双手捧住了他的头，掌心正对着耳朵的位置，捂得紧紧的。那些隆隆声是奎刚给他的，是血管里的流动声、是肺部吸入又吐出空气的交换声、是骨骼关节的移动声、是心脏泵出血液的跳动声……这是每个人都有，却每个人都不相同的交响曲。  
“这一次我可把你从里到外的听明白了，金大师。”欧比旺把头埋进奎刚的袍子里，记录他心跳的节奏，这个完美的道标将他从感官迷雾中带回，他想多用几次，越多越好。  
“我的荣幸。”奎刚轻拍着欧比旺的背，年轻人在发抖，双手紧紧的攥着他的衣襟，这副样子让奎刚又担心起来：“你好点了吗？”  
“我好多了。”半晌，欧比旺才低声回话，他还是不敢抬头，害怕自己滚烫的双颊被对方发现：“……还没有完全好，再一会儿。”

 

注：人体自带声音的出处为《虫师》。


	4. 四

（四）

他们直到几天后才得以成行，斯芙利亚从官方层面回绝了绝地圣殿的协助请求，于是尤达以私人名义为奎刚和欧比旺向星球总督发出了一封通讯，希望这封相当于介绍信的通讯能为两人提供些许帮助，他们以个人名义去斯芙利亚碰碰运气。  
“一些私交，我与总督有。”尤达不乏担忧的看着奎刚，斯芙利亚对宇宙旅行者从不持欢迎态度，他们死守着自己的知识宝库，宁愿看着档案风化，也不愿开放与大众分享，想要以查阅难于登天。  
奎刚从不畏惧这些，一旦这位绝地大师打定了主意，就会用上他的全副精力确保施行，在很多事上都是如此，包括这一件。尤达不愿意与奎刚争论，唯有在心中默默希望原力给予他们更多的帮助，此去前途未知，唯一让他欣慰的是，他的看见了一条初生的原力纽带，联结起即将踏上旅途的两个人。

隔着老远，奎刚便看到金色短发的年轻人在急于登船的人群中冲着这边又是挥手、又是蹦跳，最后干脆逆向挤了出来，跑到他身边。  
“我们的舱室在一间，可以吗？”欧比旺在离奎刚还有两三步远的地方停了下来，不再上前，有些不好意思的承认：“斯芙利亚比我想象中远得多了。”之前两天里，他们都没怎么见面，奎刚忙于向圣殿汇报他的发现以及请求支持，欧比旺则一直处于旅行前的兴奋中，乐极生悲被充满担忧的医疗大师拉去来了一套彻底的检查防疫。  
“是的，超过20个标准时的航程。”奎刚觉得欧比旺比他从水中捞起来时候精神好了不少，他穿了浅奶油色的束身外衣，崭新的万能腰带偏向一边，以藏起储存挂格和光剑，旅行斗篷干净又整洁，奎刚看看自己身上洗得发暗的旧斗篷，他都忘记这件衣服原本该是另一个颜色。他跨前两步，让两人可以并肩而行：“走吧，我们先上船。”  
出于对欧比旺特殊情形的考虑，两人破例选择了一等舱，比起客运飞船上其他人挤人的区域，这里至少相对来说更整洁安静。但刚刚跨进舱房，欧比旺便捂住了鼻子，房间中为了掩盖异味熏染的香气让他极为不适，呛咳连连。  
“还好吗？”奎刚将两个人的行李放在一边，将欧比旺带到了风道旁稍事缓解，可一旦起航，风道关闭，欧比旺就得在这气味中闷上一整天。  
“我……还好……”欧比旺用斗篷将口鼻捂得严严实实，含含糊糊的宽慰奎刚，但泛红的眼圈是骗不了人的：“……久一点，我能适应。”  
“我怕你再呆久一点，就要进医疗厅了。”奎刚将自己的斗篷解下来，一并罩在欧比旺头上，将年轻人裹得像个襁褓中的小宝宝，效果不错，但欧比旺只能笨拙的摇摇摆摆挪到床边坐下，因为呆在在双重斗篷下行动困难：“我是个哨兵，我能听见你在笑，金大师。”  
飞船起航后不久，欧比旺终于解开重重包裹露出脸，小心的吸了一口气：“我已经没事了。”他将奎刚的斗篷脱下来，拿在手中犹豫了一会儿，重新叠好，绕过奎刚本人搁在了他背后的旅行床上：“谢谢你的斗篷，这帮了很大的忙。”  
现在欧比旺看起来完全无恙，不久前还让他难受的香气飞快的失去了刺激作用。奎刚坐在属于他的那边，观察着年轻人挪上挪下的整理行李，好让两人舒服过夜。前些年他总是独自出发，已经很久没人替他做过这些事。他回想起自己年轻时作为学徒的那段时光，如今，时间已经将一切带到了未知的方向。  
“欧比旺，不用急着做这些。”奎刚打断了欧比旺连床垫都掀开打扫的企图，按经验来说，他非常不想知道下面有些什么：“你很少离开圣殿吗？”  
“是的。”欧比旺学着奎刚的样子在床边坐下，手指不自觉的揉弄着宽松的袖口：“光线太亮、声音太大、气味太重……太多东西可以让我暴走当场，你敢相信吗？有一次我因为碰到一朵花而过敏了一整个月。”他苦笑着垮下肩膀：“医疗厅里都快有我的专属病房了，还是别再添乱为妙。”  
“你能控制这些能力吗？”奎刚心中暗自盘算，欧比旺不该受困于他的天赋，而以他适应环境的速度，学习无疑是可行的。  
“偶尔可以。但更多时候就像疼痛反应，我总是被动挨打，却从不能反击。”他望向舷窗外，漆黑一片的太空里几点星光隐约可见：“飞船外面没有任何声音，我的听力却控制不住的向外延伸，哪怕什么都没有也一样。”  
“不试试怎么知道。”奎刚站起身，走到了门边：“我会在飞船上四处走动，你试着控制感官，用不同的方法追踪我，就像控制你的手脚、控制声带发声、控制视线范围一样。”  
“别！”欧比旺连连摇头，追上前去拉住奎刚：“假如我在飞船上神游了怎么办？”  
“这艘船并不大，不要使出全力，欧比旺。”奎刚扶着门框，往后退了几步，将年轻人单独留在舱房里：“就像人们互相拥抱时，双臂也不必使出全力一样。”  
舱门阖上了。  
欧比旺听着奎刚的脚步声走远，慢慢汇入了中层舱嘈杂的声音洪流中。“不要太过用力……”他默念着，将全副的注意力都锁定在奎刚的脚步上，听着靴子踏过地板、衣袖抚动、发梢扫过肩膀。较为沉闷的咚咚声来自避险楼梯，在飞船的尾部。然后身旁有杯盘交错的脆响，他经过了餐厅。许多人成排的坐在一起，在休息、谈话、享用食物，绝地大师优雅的从三等舱中穿行而过……直至涡轮电梯的嗡嗡声结束，舱门重新打开，欧比旺还沉浸在感官勾勒出的飞船蓝图里。  
“你跟上我了吗？欧比旺。”奎刚仔细观察着欧比旺的反应，直到他完全回过神才暗自松了一口气。  
“我跟上你了。”欧比旺笑了起来，这是首次他能够放纵自己的感官去完成什么事情：“你带着我把飞船逛了个遍。”他拉起奎刚的衣袖，找出上面的一小块污渍：“看，有人把蓝奶溅在你的袖子上了，是那个肩头蹲了一只小鸟的人。”  
“是有这么个人。”奎刚回想起那只鸟儿的小眼睛，还有一翘一翘的尾羽，那是只可爱的鸟儿，就像欧比旺是个可爱的年轻人一样。  
“想要休息一会儿吗？欧比旺。”奎刚问。“我很好。”年轻人兴冲冲的回答：“你还有新的考题吗？”  
“这可难住了我。”奎刚在原处坐下，目光扫视过窄小的舱房：“或许这样，既然你已经成功集中于我，那现在试试，将你的感官范围缩小，只集中在这艘飞船上，给我说说看你发现了什么。”  
“拭目以待吧。”欧比旺在原处呆着没动，但略微偏头倾听着：“那只鸟儿的主人已经离开餐厅了，呃，等会儿千万别吃纳努鸡肉，还没煮过的那些气味可不太正常……他的座位在二等舱，我能听到滑动门的声音。四台引擎，运行情况良好，但有一台需要尽快检修了……”年轻人饶有兴味地将自己的发现一一道来，两人借此打发旅途时间，以至于到了临睡前欧比旺还乐不可支的说着下层舱室里磨牙打呼说梦话所具有的普遍性。  
“好了！欧比旺，盖上你的毯子，快些睡觉。”奎刚义正词严的客串保育员，将毯子拉到欧比旺的下巴下塞好，瞪着他直到他把眼睛闭上：“好好休息，明天还有一场硬仗要打。”


	5. 五

（五）  
“这是马利克平原-31道-6/32/3357ATC-06111-总督先生签发的通关证。”奎刚在入关登记时轻松念出了欧比旺光看就就觉得头疼的斯芙利亚姓名，这种上下穿插并夹杂着制表符号的写法让人很难判断从哪里开始读起，他练习了好几次后还读得磕磕巴巴。  
“通关证是无效的，先生。”登记员公事公办的敲了几下键盘，然后挥手向右：“请您前往回程区，下一位。”  
“这确实是总督先生亲自签发的，到底是哪里出了问题？”欧比旺有些着急挤上前去，他们才刚刚落地，连知识宝库的门都没有见到就被要求离开。  
“马利克平原-31道-6/32/3357ATC-06111-星区议员于昨日引咎辞职，一切行政命令作废。”登记员面无表情的回答，似乎这种状况已经司空见惯，奎刚和欧比旺背后的队伍开始骚动起来，欧比旺感觉到自己的后背被不耐烦的推搡了一下。  
“我来接手他们。”另一个工作人员从关卡内急匆匆地跑了出来，大致看了看两人的外貌特征，就向登记员递出一块数据板。很快，奎刚和欧比旺就这么莫名其妙的被通关放行，带到了星际旅客接驳站之外。  
“议员先生需要见你们。”对方在说话的同时，不住左顾右盼，耳朵极其警觉的高高竖起，不等两人反应，便一口气跑到道路对面，然后摇晃着手指示意两人跟上，躲躲闪闪将他们引到了某处住宅区：“就在二楼，请原谅，我得先离开。”斯芙利亚人飞快的穿过小巷消失了。  
奎刚大概观察了一下四周的环境，这处住宅区毫无特征，与他们路上所见的民居一模一样，门窗很小，建筑距离极近。原力没有向他示警，但他还是确认了一下光剑所在的位置，然后望向身边沉默不语的欧比旺：“小心些，跟着我。”  
欧比旺点了点头，他能感觉到这栋建筑物中只有一个人在，但保持警惕总是没有坏处的。  
两人缓步上到二楼，一个拥有斯芙利亚人典型扁平身形的老人等在房间里，此时正面向窗户站着，听见声响后便快步迎上前来，和他们一一握手：“我是马利克平原-31道-6/32/3357ATC-06111-星区议员，请叫我马利克，我的出生地。”  
“很高兴见到您，马利克议员。”奎刚向对方略略点头：“我是绝地武士奎-刚•金，这位是我的……”他转向欧比旺，却一时不知该怎么介绍，欧比旺既不是他的徒弟，也非正式的绝地武士，假如介绍他为幼徒，又显得太过诡异，最后只能含糊的说：“……是我的同伴欧比-旺•肯诺比，同样来自绝地圣殿。”  
欧比旺神色如常的颔首，奎刚瞥了一眼他的表情，发现欧比旺对他的话表面上没有任何反应，他轻轻推了推年轻人的背，欧比旺反射性的看了回来，向他挨近了一点。  
马利克议员没有注意到这个小插曲，他只是匆忙的往椅子上随便坐下，招呼两人一并落座：“事情很紧急，我尽量长话短说。”他将扁平的胳膊架在膝盖上，向前弯身：“在刚刚接到尤达大师的通讯时，我本意欲立即回绝，因为两位的申请不可能被通过，斯芙利亚没有向外星旅行者开放知识宝库先例。”  
欧比旺有些忐忑不安，他本想说什么，但看看身边正襟危坐的奎刚，又将话憋了回去。  
“但接下来的事，让我决意让两位前来斯芙利亚。”他紧张的搅动着手指，目光不住的瞥向狭窄的窗外：“总督密钥丢失了，这代表着知识宝库的最高权限。只要拥有密钥和我本人的认证，宝库里的任何档案都可以被随意调取。议会将我紧急停职以暂时取消权限，并要求我在密钥寻回之前都尽量躲藏。”  
“你需要我们做什么？”奎刚直截了当的问，马利克议员不像有所隐瞒，坐立不安的肢体动作是骗不了人的。  
“两位，我深知绝地武士的能耐，请求两位赶在议会卫队之前替我找到密钥的所在。”马利克议员的语速越来越快，他一把抓住奎刚和欧比旺的手：“对我个人的不信任已经在议会中蔓延，停职极有可能变成弹劾，到时我不但不能继续担任总督，连星区议员的位置也保不住。”他稍作犹豫，还是十分认真的保证：“如果两位能替我做到这件事，我将会在档案调阅事宜上给予足够的回报。”  
欧比旺本想问清足够的回报指的是什么，但奎刚在马力克议员松手的同时轻轻压住了年轻人的膝盖，暗示他不要发言：“请容我和同伴商讨。”  
“当然、当然……”马利克议员挥动着手指，向旁边示意：“那边有一间空房，你们需要商讨多久都可以……”他不安的再次看向窗外：“但尽可能的快一些。”

“他应该听不见我们了。”欧比旺知道马利克议员此时正在窗前来回踱步，他的焦虑和恐惧都并非伪装。欧比旺暂时将他抛在一边，看向奎刚：“你怎么想？我们应该接受委托吗？”  
“这很复杂，我并不了解马利克议员。”奎刚从腰带上解下通讯器：“我们需要和尤达大师商讨。”  
尤达大师对斯芙利亚发生的事情也颇感意外，这个星球通过精确的网格管理制度确保犯罪行为被扼杀在萌芽期，密钥失窃无异于一场灾难。他向奎刚和欧比旺简述了自己与马利克议员有过的交集，并将决定权交还给了奎刚：“他是我的一位老朋友，但我们多年未见。”  
绝地武士并非没有接受私人委托的先例，但此次不但没有官方的支持，还需要抢在官方之前，这很有可能引起外交冲突，他们并不是以绝地武士的身份前来的。奎刚仔细的考虑着种种因素，和他共同前来的欧比旺无疑是最大的变数，他的哨兵能力既可能派上大用场，又可能造成大麻烦。航程中的练习颇有成效，但时间太短了。奎刚担忧的想。哪怕能事先和欧比旺共同修行一个月，都能让他放心得多。  
“我在绝地圣殿长大，奎刚。”欧比旺直视着奎刚的眼睛：“至少在十三岁之前，我的修行都一帆风顺，我想我那时是足以成为学徒的。”年轻人打定了主意，不断的游说绝地大师接受他的意见：“而接下来的时间里虽然我和‘哨兵’相处得不是很好，但也足够让他不碍我的事了。我能够像个绝地武士一般行事，不需要躲藏在你的翼下。”他试图将话题变得轻松一些，但一开口便带出了点委屈的音调：“我足足在飞船上待了二十一个标准时，真的不想就这么两手空空的回去。”  
奎刚长叹了一口气，年轻人连陈年旧账都翻出来，明摆着不达目的誓不罢休，只好失笑的摸了摸欧比旺的脑袋。  
不得不说，奎刚内心的冒险因子也在蠢蠢欲动，斯芙利亚知识宝库里的哨兵资料很可能有极大帮助。或许年轻人自己没有察觉，但哨兵能力的困扰已经使得他在不知不觉中将这卓绝的天赋视为累赘，每时每刻都在与其辛苦对抗。  
“出于某些必要原因，我们需要调阅所有的哨兵资料，毫无保留的。”奎刚向马利克议员提出了最终的要求，对方迫不及待的一口答应，并立即唤来之前出现过的那位领路人，命令他带着奎刚和欧比旺前往案发现场。

“快要下雨了。”欧比旺对呆在他身侧的奎刚说，他并没有刻意压低音量，匪徒离他们很远，欧比旺能看到对方，而对方看不到他们。追踪远比想象中顺利，或者说，有了欧比旺的哨兵能力辅助，追踪比任何一次开始得都要快。年轻人在案发现场转了一圈，找出了三种不同的鞋印，顺着窗口看那些痕迹一路掠过成排的屋顶直指城郊绿芯，这对匪徒来说无疑是个错误决定，茂密的树林使得任何交通工具都难以通行，他们要和绝地武士比试脚力了。随后，奎刚的绝地追踪术在密林中为他们节省了不少时间，两人不眠不休，仅仅一天半就追上了匪徒三天的路程。  
“足够大吗？”奎刚抬头看了看天空，乌云正在汇聚，这会是一场不小的雨。  
“雷暴。”欧比旺深吸一口气，雷雨前特有的沉闷感正在抚触着他的皮肤：“足够让那些人停下来了。”  
两人呆在双重斗篷下静待雨势增大，连连炸响的滚雷让欧比旺不适的皱着眉头，奎刚稍微挪了挪让欧比旺躲得更里面些，藏在他的胳膊下。雷声和闪电对欧比旺的听力造成了干扰，但他还是清楚的听见那三名匪徒在冒雨走了一阵后骂骂咧咧的停了下来，踩过一片枯草躲进了某处洞穴里，沿途踢得石子四溅。  
等到夜幕完全降临，两人将斗篷留在了原处准备速战速决，奎刚用原力感知着四周伸手不见五指的环境，斯芙利亚的晚上没有月光，这个星球孤单的绕着它的恒星独自运行。他将注意力分了一些给欧比旺，年轻人正轻巧的跃过横生的枝干，没什么可担心的，哨兵的黑夜亮如白昼。  
两人逐渐靠近匪徒藏身的山洞，一阵惊雷过后，欧比旺却突然停住了脚步：“里面没人……”他脸色大变，从身侧抽出光剑点亮，回身架住从暗处袭来的攻击，并迅速反射了一道能量束。几乎是同时，奎刚也点亮了光剑投入战斗，但袭击他的仅有一人。他很快意识到，匪徒是打算以最快的速度解决看起来较弱的欧比旺，再全力对付他，欧比旺正在以一敌二。奎刚强行抑制住自己分心查看的念头，拖住眼前的一个，欧比旺并未被偷袭成功，他相信年轻人有能力应付，无需他的拯救。  
战斗很快变得白热化，对方在看见光剑的同时就意识到了奎刚和欧比旺的身份，迅速改变战略，几乎不近身纠缠，转而躲在暗处偷袭。绝地武士们被光剑的亮光所扰，视力需要不断调整适应，更因为这亮光成了活靶子，变得无比显眼。  
“左边！”欧比旺厉声大喝，他的瞳孔已经扩张到极限，在黑夜中显得亮晃晃的。奎刚不假思索的向左边挥剑格挡，并顺势刺出一剑，换来一声奇怪的尖啸，他成功的伤到了其中一个。他索性将眼睛闭上，绝地武士的战斗并不需要依赖视觉，一旦放开原力感知，敌人便无所遁形，四周的环境甚至随着时间推移变得更加清晰，他感觉自己可以看到、听到、闻到环境的每一个细节，在能量束靠近之前便已经觉察被切开的空气在皮肤上留下的空档。  
奎刚从未如此畅快的战斗过，他能清楚的感知欧比旺的一招一式，两人完美融合如同一人，剑招密不透风，成了暗夜中的亮光陷阱，靠近则万劫不复。  
匪徒们见无法杀死绝地人，渐渐转攻为守，开始向着绿芯边缘逃窜，欧比旺不假思索的紧追上去，这些匪徒已经受伤，离被抓只有一步之遥了。  
奎刚清楚的听见了保险栓被按下的脆响，他来不及反应，只能飞身向前将欧比旺扑倒在地。  
震撼弹炸开的白光吞噬了一切。

欧比旺被综合理疗箱监测数据时发出的滴滴声所吵醒，他并非头一回从类似的环境中醒来，但这次他浑身酸麻、头昏脑胀，耳中嗡嗡作响，只好皱着眉头发出了一声低吟，试图引起身边人的注意。  
身上浸着消毒剂气味的医生很快到达床边，推着综合理疗箱开始从头到脚的检查他，欧比旺一动不动的配合着。很快，病房中又进来了旁人，一个熟悉的声音响了起来：“两位、我的天，发生这种事真不是我的本意。”  
马利克议员走到了房间的另一边，欧比旺勉强凝聚精神细听，然后安心的发现奎刚正在那里。马利克议员握了握奎刚的手，似乎是哽咽了两下，又转身向欧比旺这边走来：“我的朋友，请你们好好养伤，我马上送你们返回科洛桑。”  
“为什么？”欧比旺挣扎着推开综合理疗箱坐起身，他觉得自己没怎么样，全须全尾，稍做休息便能继续任务：“马利克议员，我没什么事，我们……为什么房间里不开灯？”欧比旺下意识的问，却猛然反应过来，他已经很长一段时间不需要开灯也能看见了。  
“我的天！”马利克议员应该是坐在了他的床侧，心跳快如擂鼓：“肯诺比武士，我正在你眼前挥着手呢，你看不见吗！医生！快来看看他的眼睛！”  
欧比旺的内心突然涌起一阵无法抑制的恐慌，他急忙伸手摸向自己的脸，仔细确认后才放下心来，他的眼睛没有受伤，想必是震撼弹产生的剧烈亮光让视觉过载了。  
“不用检查。”欧比旺向匆忙跑过来的医生解释：“这是我的老毛病，被亮光刺激就会这样，过几天就能好。”  
“看上去没有受伤，但最好是留院观察几天。”医生坚持对欧比旺的眼睛进行了检查：“这种毛病很罕见，你确定会好吗？”  
“是的，不是第一次了。”欧比旺肯定的表示，马利克议员在旁发出了一些宽慰的声音，再次握住了欧比旺的手：“我很抱歉，朋友，是我让你们卷进这些事来的。”  
“我很好。”欧比旺一直分心听着奎刚的动静，年长的绝地武士呆在房间的另一侧一动不动，病房里的声音对他没产生任何影响。欧比旺集中了注意力，他先是闻到了巴克塔的味道，然后是数量众多的无菌绷带。他数着围绕在奎刚病床旁的仪器，数量是自己这边的一倍还多，这些现象无疑只有一种解释。  
欧比旺跌跌撞撞的下床，不顾众人的阻拦跑到奎刚身边。绝地大师静静地侧卧在病床上，他的手指清楚的告诉他，奎刚从肩膀到腰腹都绑满了绷带和固定器。  
“他伤得怎么样？”欧比旺准确的抓住医生的手，他觉得自己快要喘不过气来了，悲伤和愤恨溢满了胸膛。不要哭，欧比旺对自己下命令，像个绝地武士一样，不要哭。  
“很严重。”综合理疗箱发出了响应按键的滴滴声，医生应该是弯腰查看了状况：“整个后背和半边肩膀都被震撼弹炸伤，这部分伤情已经得到控制，但患者深度昏迷，不是个好现象。”  
不、不要。欧比旺六神无主的坐在病床边，他知道奎刚为什么受伤，他将自己护在身下，大部分的冲击都是替自己抵挡的。  
“别担心、别担心，我的朋友，等你们的伤势稍微稳定，我会立即送你们回科洛桑，那里的医疗条件更好，你们不会有事的。”马利克议员在旁一迭声的保证，欧比旺却连一句也听不进去，他不断回忆着自己在追踪过程中所犯的错，感官外放、轻敌冒进、粗心大意，造成的苦果却由奎刚替他承受。  
他懵懵懂懂的被扶回了病床，议员好像又说了些什么，等他回过神来时，病房中只剩下他和奎刚两人，深陷在仪器无尽的运转声中。  
奎刚。欧比旺再次从病床上爬起来，走到绝地大师床边。请你醒一醒。他不敢摇晃对方，只好将耳朵轻轻贴近奎刚的后背，同时小心翼翼的避免触动伤口。  
奎刚的心跳比平常缓慢，呼吸更浅，血液流速和体内循环也已经减速，平日里雄壮稳健的交响变得平缓低沉，只有伤处附近显得忙忙碌碌。  
这就是了。欧比旺深吸了一口气，他没发觉自己一直在屏住呼吸。奎刚并不是深度昏迷，他只是选择进入休眠以治愈和修复伤势，此时体内的每一处都在逐渐转好，原力运转流畅，与巴克塔相互作用加速修复伤处，如无意外，不用两三天绝地大师就能醒来，恢复如初。  
欧比旺偷偷抹了抹脸，他为自己先前的慌乱感到一点点羞愧，还好奎刚没见到他噙着眼泪的样子。  
窗外遥遥传来数声闷雷。欧比旺低下头去，贴在原处再听了一会儿奎刚的心跳。等他觉得自己已经汲取了足够的勇气，便站起身来走到窗前，下挂仓里正放着他的束腰外衣和光剑。  
重伤奎刚的事情不可能就这么算了。欧比旺从窗口飞身跃下，准确的落在了另一栋建筑物稍低的屋顶上。某些人得付出代价。


	6. 六

　　（六）  
　　   
　　就和训练时的蒙眼测试一样。欧比旺稍事停留，他知道自己来到了哪里，索性放开原力去感受四周的环境，再往前些许就是城郊绿芯的边缘，树木被风吹动的沙沙声为他勾勒出了一副清晰的地图。  
　　自己就这样从病房中跑出来无疑是鲁莽的，他和奎刚相互配合都未能从匪徒手中讨到多少好处，现在他独自一人、目不能视，确实并非硬碰硬的好时机。或许可以以侦查为主。欧比旺在脑海中罗列目前所掌握的种种信息，不断权衡。假如避开正面遭遇，就可以将此转变为普通的追踪任务，削减危险性。  
　　他暂时拿定了主意，开始侦查行动，小心翼翼的将感官放开，逐步推进扩展边界，搜集绿芯里遗留的蛛丝马迹，匪徒逃窜的路线逐渐变得清晰。但就在那条线路不远，两件旅行斗篷在被留下的地方静静依偎着，其中一件上面遗留的气味让欧比旺再也无法静心，他胸腹中又开始翻涌出绞缠不去的痛苦和愤恨，就是这种感觉让他决意独自进行追踪，一刻也不耽误。  
　　奎刚。在欧比旺的记忆中，奎刚是以高强的武艺和原力修为而著称的，甚至长达数年孤胆独行，对抗操纵着庞大资源的罪犯集团，他从不会被打倒，而现在，奎刚身边有自己的时候，一颗震撼弹就让他负伤倒地、昏迷不醒。欧比旺的脑子里闪过奎刚躺在病床上的情形，他手指下皮肤的温度，消毒剂和巴克塔的气味，监视器的报警声，自己被猛然扑倒在地上时的重压，紧紧护住他的有力双臂，手指被粗糙地面擦伤的痕迹……  
　　让他们付出代价，体内的哨兵狂暴的咆哮着，催促他尽快上路，将胆敢伤害奎刚的人碎尸万段。而原力则不住的警告着欧比旺，他的实力并不足以擒拿匪徒，万事谨慎为妙。  
　　这一点都不难抉择，哨兵从来都是占上风的那一个。欧比旺抬起头深吸一口气，感受着风扫过他的全身，催动原力运转，飞身跃入林中。  
　　   
　　欧比旺从绿芯上方疾掠而过，鞋尖不时踩上树梢借力，这比在丛林中跋涉要快得多。他利用原力减轻自重，向着气味为他指明的方向穷追不舍。他从未感觉如此亢奋过，感官不再绊手绊脚，反而成了最完美的助力，让他如同肋生双翼，目不能视又如何，哨兵从不是必须仰仗视觉才能战斗的种族。  
　　欧比旺不知道自己追出去了多久，阳光照拂的温度出现又消失，他估算自己至少已经追出来两天或者更久。疲累是肯定的，但绝地修行给了他短时间脱离睡眠的能力，他能清楚的感觉到树林里遗留的痕迹正变得清晰，他离匪徒越来越近，马上就可以踩住这些混账的尾巴了。  
　　突兀的风声和水流声闯进了欧比旺的听觉范围，听起来像是河谷或者裂隙，靠近之后，他的判断得到了证实，猛烈的激流声和陡然增大的风声就在他脚下不远。他试着踩断了一根摇摇欲坠的枝条，心惊的听见枝条一路急速下坠，直至卷入急流粉身碎骨，对岸沙沙的风声也在提醒他，树木离他所在的地方非常远，他面对的是一条极宽极深的峡谷，大地被撕裂的伤口。  
　　绿芯的边界已经不远，一旦匪徒逃到开阔地带得到交通工具的接应，凭人力是不可能追上的。  
　　欧比旺试着沿上下游的方向找路，匪徒能够成功渡河，没道理他不行。金属敲击崖壁的声音将他引到了某处，他顺着摸索，这是一条被切断的滑索，匪徒们早已想好了后招，这条峡谷正是他们向绿芯中逃窜的理由。  
　　欧比旺再度寻找着跨越的方法，在经过近一个标准时的徒劳无功后,他极不甘愿的意识到，如果他没有办法去往峡谷对面，就只能从绝壁攀下渡河，到时匪徒早已跑得无影无踪了。  
　　除非能在此时长出一双翅膀来飞到对面去，否则只有听凭对方逃窜的份。  
　　为什么我必须在这里停下？欧比旺愤恨的再度扩展感官，他已经抓住了三名匪徒的去向，鞋跟踏过枯枝的声音也仿佛就在耳边，但他没有办法确定匪徒的位置，他需要看见他们，需要找到某种普通人才能分辨的标的。  
　　他需要帮助，这不是他一个人能够做到的。  
　　欧比旺抖了抖肩膀，他觉得有什么正从自己的背后腾空而起，直冲蓝天。病房里，绝地大师身旁的综合理疗箱出现了一次短暂的读数波峰，很快便重归平静。  
　　这就对了。欧比旺站在树梢上，他的双脚并未移动，却仿佛身在峡谷对面，他正用奇怪的视野清晰的俯瞰着地面上的一切，向着目的地追踪而去，直至三名匪徒的身影出现为止。  
　　这些人出于某种原因停留在一处绝壁下方，为了金钱的分配反复争论，看样子，他们是打算就在绿芯里将烫手山芋变现，再分头逃离。  
　　欧比旺几乎是立即从腰间抽出了光剑，哪怕是爬他也要爬到那些人面前，将他们碎尸万段。但是，扑扇翅膀的声音很快又返回了他的耳边，他的肩膀感觉到了重量，一双小小的爪子正踩在上面，尖尖的喙梳理他的头发，让他的怒火逐渐平息下来。  
　　欧比旺从腰间拿出了通讯器，拨通了马利克议员的私人频道。  
　　   
　　奎刚的意识逐渐回归，原力正在最后检查是否有遗漏的伤口，他已经休息了太久，必须得醒过来看看欧比旺的情况如何，在他陷入休眠之前，年轻人依然昏迷不醒。  
　　离他不远，有某种细细尖尖的东西正在轻轻地敲打着，奎刚平静的睁开双眼，那是一只罕见的蓝尾四翼鹟，两颗小豆子般的黑眼睛正眨也不眨的盯着自己看，歪着头蹦蹦跳跳的凑近又躲远，小红爪子咔哒咔哒的踩着药柜。  
　　奎刚只在三维模型库中见过这种稀少的鹟类，它甚至不是斯芙利亚的物种，不知道是怎么进到房间里来的。鸟儿舒展了一下翅膀，羽毛上的鳞粉扑扇出一大团蓝色烟雾，让他忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
　　他的背后传来了动静，小小的、暖暖的，像某种小动物的爪子踩在身上。奎刚翻过身去，认出了那头乱糟糟的金色短发，欧比旺正缩成一团躲在他背后睡着，自己一动，连带着他也被弄醒了。  
　　“欧比旺……”他轻轻的拉开毯子，想要检查欧比旺身上是否有受伤的痕迹，但年轻人不情愿的一直往下缩，他只好将毯子拉得更开，轻声询问：“……你还好吗？”  
　　“……你醒了？”欧比旺迷迷糊糊的揉了揉眼睛，缓慢地蹭进了奎刚怀里，强忍住一个呵欠：“你醒了就好……你好了吗？”  
　　“已经无碍。”奎刚僵着身体不敢挪动，年轻人明显是又要睡着了，正闭着眼睛无意识的往温暖处缩。他看到欧比旺脏兮兮的靴子和束腰外衣被胡乱抛弃在地上，医护人员不会任由它们扔在那里，欧比旺在他醒来之前还出去过。  
　　“欧比旺，你有没有受伤？你去哪里了？”奎刚掐了掐怀中人的脸颊将他叫醒，年轻人发出一阵极不情愿的哼哼声，勉强睁开眼睛：“我抓住了匪徒。”他扁着嘴显得委屈极了：“但我眼睛看不见，找得好辛苦，几天都没有睡觉……”  
　　奎刚不敢置信的托住了欧比旺的下巴，仔细看了看，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛和以往一模一样，但却失去了焦点，此时正疲倦的眨巴着。  
　　“等一会儿再说……”奎刚将年轻人重新抱紧，让他靠回自己怀里，并仔细掖好了毯子：“睡吧，睡醒了我们就回圣殿，医疗大师会治好你的。”  
　　怀中的呼吸很快变得规律而平静，欧比旺重新睡着了。奎刚觉得大脑一片空白，他下意识的环顾四周，蓝尾四翼鹟已经不见了踪影，不知何时悄悄地飞走了。  
　　   
　　“我的朋友们！”人还未进门，马利克议员的声音便极有穿透力的先一步闯进病房，奎刚反射性的将毯子拉高一些，盖住欧比旺的侧脸，坐起身来。马利克议员几个大步便跨到了病床旁边，握住奎刚的手兴奋的摇动着：“医生说你们醒了。非常感谢、非常感谢！密钥回来了，我马上就能官复原职。”  
　　欧比旺挪动了一下，迷迷糊糊的披着毯子坐起身，随即被旋风般的感谢搞得头昏脑胀，花了好一阵子才勉强脱身，有些尴尬的溜到一旁打理整齐才重新走了出来。奎刚反倒懒得去在意，他身上横七竖八的裹了不少灭菌绷带，就当是病号的特殊待遇罢。  
　　“多亏了他，英勇的年轻人。”马利克议员滔滔不绝的向奎刚夸赞着欧比旺：“他单枪匹马替我找到了盗匪的行踪，然后立即通知了我。你看，他告知我，我告知卫队，卫队告知议会，事件解决。”他想必是太过高兴了，整个人显得有些亢奋：“我从一开始就知道绝地武士十分厉害，但你们比我想象的还厉害得多，要知道，卫队抓住那些家伙的时候他们已经开始分头逃跑了，再晚一步的后果……”马利克议员啧啧的摇着头，随即又一把抓住了奎刚的手：“作为对你们英勇的感谢，我将向你们无条件开放知识宝库。”他十分自豪的保证：“你们一定能找到想要的东西，斯芙利亚知识宝库是银河系内最大的最齐全的档案库，没有比我们这儿更好的了。”  
　　绝地档案馆才是最大最好的。欧比旺立即想要反驳，却忍住没有说话，政客总是喜欢夸张的表达。马利克议员继续口若悬河的描述知识宝库丰富的馆藏，欧比旺越听越失望，数量只有绝地档案馆的三分之二不说，绝大部分还属于纸质古籍，想要从中搜寻出可用的资料，简直难于登天。  
　　不要泄气。奎刚似乎是感受到了他心中所想，转头安慰的看了他一眼，欧比旺强迫自己打起精神应和议员，惊喜往往藏在意想不到之处。  
　　“我们可能需要先返回科洛桑一趟。”奎刚突然打断了议员的滔滔不绝，欧比旺的伤势才是主要的。  
　　“请自便、请自便。”马利克议员理解的点着头：“任何时候我都代表我个人对你们表示绝对欢迎。”  
　　三人又寒暄了一会儿，奎刚谢绝了私人飞船返程的招待，议员本想邀请奎刚和欧比旺去他的官邸举行招待晚宴，却因为紧急公务不得不先行离开，离开前表示只要绝地武士需要，他将在任何方式上为圣殿效力。  
　　   
　　奎刚从药柜上找到了自己的通讯器，准备和圣殿联络，他需要医疗大师在他们返回时立即接应，以尽快替欧比旺治疗。但他还未拨通，便突然反应过来，欧比旺在对话中十分正常，，并非目不能视的样子。一叠衣服便递到了他的手边，奎刚一抬头，欧比旺正站在药柜旁，眼睛眨也不眨的盯着他看：“我们几时出发？”  
　　“你能看见了？”奎刚没管那些衣服，站起身检查着欧比旺的眼睛，他知道年轻人不会开恶劣玩笑。  
　　“震撼弹造成的视觉过载，已经恢复了。”欧比旺皱着鼻子想了想：“不知为何，我总觉得是你治好了我。”  
　　“我治好了你？”奎刚有些疑惑，他不觉得自己做了什么。  
　　“是的，只有你能。”年轻人突然将衣服丢下，再度钻回他的怀中。  
　　 


	7. Chapter 7

　　（七）  
　　  
　　进入知识宝库的手续极为繁琐，马利克总督亲自为他们引路，沿途经过了四重身份认证，全部通过中枢系统控制，完全不接入人工以杜绝任何作弊行为。总督笑言，他已经将身家性命交给了两位绝地武士，因为他几乎是拿自己的斯芙利亚社会身份替他们做担保。  
　　经过彻底的除尘、消毒、更衣后，奎刚和欧比旺得以一窥知识宝库的内部全貌。这座传奇档案馆占据了斯芙利亚星球上面积最大的人工大陆，或者说，这片大陆就是为了承载档案馆而特别建造，馆内按门类分成近千个分馆，以光速悬浮通道相连。中枢智能档案管理系统负责运营一切，以先进性和安全性来说，斯芙利亚的设施和管理确实已经超过绝地档案馆，如果不是斯芙利亚人太过珍视和骄傲于他们的知识宝库，导致缺乏分享的态度，这里的馆藏很可能还要多上许多。  
　　奎刚和欧比旺来到终端机前，的向管理系统提出他们的要求，以“哨兵”作为关键字，超级感官作为辅助条件，智能筛查出所有相关档号，并以最高权限进行原始档案的获取和调阅。  
　　一条条档号及摘要飞速出现在屏幕上，这些信息足以使常人眼花缭乱，但欧比旺极有兴趣的一条条看过去，系统足够聪明的替他们挑选着想要的部分，通常意味上的哨兵以及重名的档案被智能忽略，但这种筛查也是令人沮丧的，被最终筛选出来的档号并不多。  
　　一条包含着原力和哨兵关键词的摘要抓住了欧比旺的注意力，它只短暂的出现了几毫秒就匆匆隐没，如果欧比旺没有他的超常视力的话，他是没办法看清前方的档号的。这一条很明显是和他们想要查找的东西相关的，系统却直接将其消去，非同寻常。  
　　约一刻钟后，筛查停止。欧比旺大略看过屏幕上的题名和摘要，许多都与绝地档案馆里的内容重叠，也就是说，都是以哨兵能力因原力而产生这个有瑕疵的观点为中心而撰写，很可能没有参考价值。他将目光转向了绝地档案馆中并没有收录的那些条目，数量乏善可陈，但值得一试。  
　　两人迅速登上悬浮车前往不同的分馆逐一查看，他们将在绝地档案馆中出现的部分列为最先查找的目标，欧比旺简略的一一看过，斯芙利亚人确实没有藏私，这些档案都被完整的复制并送达了。  
　　“我还是没能看到冒险故事的结局。”欧比旺放下了微缩晶片，这枚晶片毫无疑问是从纸质资料上直接摄录的，但依旧缺失了结尾，至于纸张本身很可能已经被销毁，信息大爆炸时代因为馆藏空间不足而焦头烂额的档案员们该为此负责。  
　　“为你感到遗憾。”奎刚的声音闷闷的从全封闭式隔离服中传出来，欧比旺讨厌这东西，他没法闻到奎刚了。  
　　“你不想知道后面怎么样了吗？”欧比旺随意的问。  
　　“没有这个必要。”奎刚将他手上的晶片接过去，仔细的收回盒中，送还给系统：“我现在正和一个哨兵在宇宙中冒险，总会知道结局是什么的。”  
　　欧比旺被奎刚笃定的腔调逗乐了，确实，他不需要对那些冒险故事耿耿于怀，他本人就是个活蹦乱跳的哨兵。  
　　  
　　尽管有光速悬浮车，但花费在路程上的时间还是越来越长，为了不至于发生在场馆中过夜的窘境，也为了欧比旺咕咕作响的肚子考虑，两人决定听从中枢管理系统的建议，登上不同的悬浮车分头行动。  
　　奎刚很快发现自己被浩如烟海的多星球文化类书籍所包围，系统为他传送来了三本纸质文献，属于不同星球的地方性研究成果。通用翻译器在面对这些远古文献时显得有点力不从心，磕磕绊绊错漏百出，但只有哨兵一词在不同文化的原始档案中表述的出奇一致，奎刚得以利用这些文献从不同方向交叉了解哨兵的发展与衰亡史。  
　　令人称奇的，所有在高等生物进化初期形成了基本群落形态，也就是原始部落文化的星球，都或多或少的出现了哨兵现象。这类五感超群的特殊人群在信息时代达到数量顶峰，一位全盛时期的哨兵所划定的保护领地足以覆盖一整座城市。  
　　与哨兵伴生的，是一批研究哨兵、保护哨兵、引导哨兵的人，他们多数由科学家和公共服务类人群组成，并有相当一部分属于哨兵本人的配偶或血亲。在文献中，研究人员称他们为伴侣或是向导，这些人因哨兵而生，也随哨兵的消亡而消亡。  
　　哨兵的数量在原生星球与星际间“第一次接触”后都无可逆转的开始衰减。研究者提出了许多猜测，奎刚仔细读过，认为其中有几条观点或许正是合理的解释。  
　　星际间接触飞速打破了传统的城市国家星球界限、原住民们的领地意识迅速衰减，没有领地则没有部落，没有部落，则不需要哨兵。数量随之锐减的新生哨兵绝大多数被动选择了离群索居，躲避因为星际交往而产生的庞大新生事物的刺激，科技飞速发展超越了哨兵能力的极限，哨兵们落后于时代，逐渐被时代遗忘。  
　　当哨兵本身消亡后，为他们而生的向导们也早已不复存在，他们努力整理的关于哨兵的记录也逐渐佚失，这个令人着迷的群体就这样被埋没在历史的尘埃中。以至于到了如今，因为零星出现的哨兵恰巧有高比例的原力敏感者，反而被认为超级感官与原力是伴生关系，甚至被视为修行路上的阻碍，是一种降诸于个人身上的，亟待克服的考验。  
　　多么遗憾。  
　　奎刚叹息了一声，他拿出数据版将三本文献的电子版本复制进去，稍后他将会和欧比旺一起重新读读它们，这肯定会对年轻人有一定的帮助。  
　　  
　　欧比旺有些烦躁的合上了手中的书卷，机械性的拷贝进数据板里，尽可能的耐着性子轻拿轻放。他有一点失落，系统为他筛查出的资料有一定的参考价值，但都不是他想要的东西。进到知识宝库之前，他暗自期盼着里面的档案能给他一些实际的东西，哪怕是某种可操作的方法，让他不再为哨兵能力所苦，不再战战兢兢如履薄冰。让他能像个普通的绝地人一般肆意挥洒原力，尽力修行，而不是不断的处于对自己精神状态的担忧中。  
　　他的脑海中想起了那条出现又消失的档号，那条和原力以及哨兵能力两项相关，却不在绝地档案馆为他提供的资料之中的文献。还有时间，通讯器并没有动静，奎刚或许找到了有用的东西，他也该加油了。欧比旺重新登上悬浮车，手动将那条档号输入导航系统。  
　　很快，悬浮车将他载到了一个单独的分馆之中，明晃晃的禁止开放正悬在欧比旺的头顶。马利克总督说过，他为两位绝地人提供了最高权限，他们可以自由取用档案馆中的一切资源。思及此，欧比旺放心的走下了悬浮车，前往分管中的调取系统。  
　　这可能是他的唯一收获。欧比旺基本不抱希望的翻开了被运送来的档案，它已经存在太久太久了，光是大略的日期就让欧比旺直吐舌头，两千年时光过去，印制用的耐久纸破裂风化，托裱的材料也泛黄严重，管理员想必是做了努力的，每一页都被耐久玻璃精心密封, 或许是因为禁止开放的关系，每一页都镀上了防盗摄镀膜。或许还是别这样严格禁止复制的好，因为这卷档案的原本很明显已经经不起几次翻阅了。  
　　欧比旺大略的读了读提纲的部分，与其说是论文或者学术著作，这本薄卷更类似于某一个人的经验口述。相比于其他类型大而化之的概括，这一本中细节更多，也更适宜实际操作。他不由得产生了兴趣，开始一页页慢慢翻看。  
　　作者从一开头就提到了原力，但却清楚的表述了原力和哨兵能力的不相关性，这段论述让欧比旺感觉精神一振，他稍嫌粗鲁的翻动书页，急匆匆往下读。后面的章节更加有意思，中心思想都在表述如何通过修行增强五感，同时修习原力。到了一定的时候，作者更是惊世骇俗的提出了应该强迫原力服从，与五感互相辅助，使修习者变得更加强大的观点。这和绝地档案管里记载的方法几乎背道而驰，却又异曲同工，并且听起来结果更好。通过苦修增强原力只可以压制五感，而书中的方法则能够将两种能力都保留下来。  
　　作者很可能是一位哨兵。欧比旺兴奋的推测着。这都是作者的经验谈，是已经成功实践过的东西。里面提供的种种单人疏导法，将欧比旺自己琢磨的那些时灵时不灵的方法全部囊括在内，并且更加快速准确，让同时修习哨兵能力和原力成为可能。  
　　他可以摆脱尴尬的境地，不再给大家带来麻烦。就是他前来斯芙利亚真正想找的东西。  
　　禁止开放区的馆藏很明确的标注着禁止取阅和复制，并装有安保芯片，但应该没有关系，他拥有马利克总督的最高权限。  
　　欧比旺不再犹豫，这卷档案就是解决一切的灵丹妙药。他从衣服内拿出了数据板，无视档案盒上的警告，对这本薄卷进行了一次完整拷贝。  
　　  
　　“奎刚！”欧比旺难以抑制住兴奋之情，急于将自己的发现分享给奎刚：“我找到了一些有趣的东西。”  
　　“我也是。”奎刚替兴奋的年轻人理了理衣襟，学徒辫因为一整天的繁重工作有些散乱，让人不得不在意。他清了清嗓子，从怀中拿出了数据板，与欧比旺的靠在一起，将自己发现的东西逐条传输过去。  
　　欧比旺的数据板中也传来了不少资料，奎刚大概瞟了一眼，从摘要看起来都属于较为艰深的文献资料，他最好晚一些再认真研究。  
　　“看看这个。”奎刚在欧比旺的数据板上划开了自己传送过去的那三份本土文献，年轻人很快对这些极有建树的研究成果着了迷，迫不及待的和奎刚讨论起来。  
　　就在欧比旺沉迷于手头新资料时，一条通知正静静的躺在他的传输列表里遭到两人的忽略，提醒一份来自禁止开放区的档案因加密传输失败。  
　　  
　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　（八）  
　　   
　　为什么我静不下心来？为什么我做不到？欧比旺从一次失败的冥想中被迫脱离，修习的进度离他理想中的落后了很多。他花了九个月又三十二天，却无奈的承认驯服原力远不像书中写的那么容易，哨兵能力也怎么听话，更别提将这两种力量融会贯通，现在能勉强让它们不在脑子里打架已经是极限。  
　　他打开数据板重看了今天打算修习的部分，薄卷里的寥寥数语根本没什么好研究的，它就像一本菜谱一样简单明了，只需按步骤照做，但自己就是做不来。  
　　欧比旺将数据板往地上一掷，觉得一股没来由的怒气在胸中横冲直撞，情绪稍一波动，听觉便开始突然的不听使唤，圣殿里所有的声音此起彼伏钻了进来，将他好不容易找来的平衡绞缠成一团嘈杂的乱麻。欧比旺勉强深吸一口气，原地坐好，薄卷有相关的疏导法记述，他开始催动原力，尝试将无用的信息排除在外，转而抓住其中某一条不断追溯，让自己耳畔的信息源慢慢削减。  
　　不由自主，规律而平稳的砰砰声从嘈杂的背景中浮现，欧比旺几乎是立即抓住了它，甚至不自觉的微微侧过脸去追逐着声音传来的方向。奎刚回来了！他很快意识到了这是什么，每一次，只要奎刚回到圣殿，他的感官便会不自觉的指向年长的绝地大师，无法控制的默数他的心跳和呼吸，分析着他身上沾染的气味，甚至有一次在两人之间毫无阻隔时，观察奎刚虹膜的颜色到差点入了神。  
　　他不应该这么做，这是一种无礼窥探。短短一年的相处，就让自己对奎刚过于依恋，等到绝地大师因任务离开，自己开始坐立不安时才醒悟过来。  
　　无论从任何方面，这都是不应该的。欧比旺强迫自己将听觉收回，转而指向到千泉厅里的流水声。他不由自主的揉着额头，反复纠缠的头痛又回来了，流水之声不够平静，身体里的哨兵正挣扎着想要回到奎刚的心跳中去。  
　　“听我的话，听我的话……”欧比旺努力保持好冥想的姿势不变，强迫自己外放的感官收拢成一条条细线，再催动原力将其一一剪断，这样的练习他不知做过多少次，但原力总是不肯乖乖听话：“……服从于我！”他并不知道自己喊出了声，但这次意外的收到了效果，感官终于开始听他的控制，快速断线收拢。  
　　   
　　奎刚才走到欧比旺的住处门口，便感觉到了他失衡的原力场，不管他在干什么，此时脑子里应该和一锅滚开的水没什么两样。一声暴喝之后，混乱平息下来，门悄无声息的滑开，露出坐在冥想垫上的欧比旺，年轻人紧蹙着眉头，并没有发现他的到来。奎刚轻咳了一声，年轻人几乎是立刻从冥想中脱离，向他看过来的目光充满了欣喜。  
　　“奎……”欧比旺飞快的从垫子上爬起向他走过来，却突然不自在的站住微微鞠了一躬：“……金大师。”  
　　“我打扰你了吗？”奎刚缓步走进室内，他一直等到滑动门切实关严了，才跨前一步伸开双臂。欧比旺几乎是立即扑进了他怀里，像个孩子一样蹭来蹭去，金棕色的脑袋塞在绝地大师的肩窝里不肯离开。  
　　奎刚拍了拍怀中人的背脊，他们俩有一段时间没见了，刚从斯芙利亚回来时，奎刚几乎是明目张胆的将这个并非他学徒的年轻人从最高委员会的眼皮子底下偷走，没有人提出反对意见，他和欧比旺也相处的很愉快，甚至搭档完成了几个短期任务。任务间隙里，两人专注于研究手头上的资料，凑在一起探讨其中难以读懂的部分。  
　　欧比旺变得越来越依赖他，整天整天的呆在奎刚身边，有几个工作得太晚的日子，年轻人呆在奎刚的套间里过夜，占据了预留给学徒的空房间。奎刚纵容了这种行为，时间太晚，天气太冷，欧比旺的住处是育幼所孤零零的小隔间，他年龄太大了真的不适合住在育幼所，借口总是不缺的。  
　　可最近几个月，奎刚接连被指派了数个复杂的任务，需要去往外环，带上欧比旺显然不可行，距离和环境让两人的联系被迫减少。上一次二人联络时，欧比旺语焉不详的嘟囔着他有了一些进展便挂断了。在画面中，年轻人看起来很不好，眉头紧紧的揪在一起，显得非常疲累，就连原本微微鼓起的脸颊线条也平缓了下去。  
　　思及此，奎刚将他怀中的欧比旺挖出来仔细看了看，和通讯画面里见到的状态相去不远，他捏了捏对方瘦得没几两肉的脸颊，语气有些无奈：“你没有好好照顾自己吗？欧比旺，最近有好好睡觉吗？”  
　　抱在奎刚背后的手臂收紧了一下，慢慢松开，欧比旺有些尴尬的后退了两步，站到了堪称礼貌的安全距离外，吞吞吐吐的说：“研究到了紧要关头……我可能有些忽略休息了。”他有意无意的隐瞒了自己的头痛状况，这应该和奎刚不在他身边没什么关联，何况他自己能够克服，没必要嚷嚷出来让更多人担心。  
　　“休息是为了更好的修行……”奎刚才说了一半便收住了话头，他来这里并不是为用这些陈词滥调数落欧比旺的。他从肩上卸下包裹，掏出了一件被妥善打包好的东西，这是件尺寸正合适的新斗篷，正适合用来代替欧比旺丢在斯芙利亚绿芯中的那一件。欧比旺穿着自己旧斗篷的样子确实让人有种满足感，但那件补了又补的斗篷毕竟太长，年轻人有不慎踩到下摆摔倒的危险。“送给你的。”奎刚将斗篷展开，放在欧比旺肩上比了比，长度正好。  
　　“谢谢。”欧比旺接过来摸了摸，斗篷的布料柔软厚实，几乎没有纤维刺，想必是考虑到他敏感的触觉精心挑选的。欧比旺不情不愿的从自己枕边拿来了魁刚的那件旧斗篷，现在没有理由留着它了，只好眼巴巴的看着物归原主。  
　　欧比旺看起来不怎么高兴的样子，至少表现得不像一个刚刚收到礼物的人。奎刚很快明白了原因，他将那件旧斗篷推了回去：“你在用它做枕头吗？欧比旺，你想的话可以留着它。”  
　　“不用了。”欧比旺摇了摇头，他已经长大到应该离开安抚毯的年龄了：“新的很好。”作为证明，他将手上的新斗篷叠好放回枕边。  
　　“到底是什么事情让你如此烦恼？”奎刚拉着有些郁郁不乐的年轻人在冥想垫上坐下，他一向都不喜欢兜圈子。  
　　年轻人抿了抿嘴唇，目光有些躲闪：“我只是……冥想的时候静不下心来，你知道，哨兵能力的关系。”  
　　看来欧比旺是不打算说实话了，奎刚不愿意过多的逼迫他，至少在自己这里，他该得到一些喘息的空间：“耐心，至少你已经有进展，可以成功冥想了。如果有需要的话，我可以帮助你，从任何方面。”  
　　欧比旺的反应有些奇怪，他突然抬起眼睛盯着奎刚的脸看，像是下一秒就要钻进年长的绝地大师怀里了，可片刻过去，那些悸动的情绪又消失不见，欧比旺低垂着头答道：“如果有的话，我会让你知道的。”  
　　这几乎相当于明言拒绝。  
　　最终，奎刚没能得到答案，只好先行离开。他在脑海中反复琢磨着欧比旺的态度变化，他偷偷摸摸盯着自己看的样子。还有冥想时喝出的那句话，年轻人似乎在命令什么服从自己，这种修行方式未免有些激进和极端了。  
　　   
　　比武场中吵吵嚷嚷，幼徒们三五成群凑在一起笑个不停，场边甚至还有几名学徒在假模假式的呐喊助威。  
　　奎刚刚踏进这里时，看到的就是这种场景。正在比试的人的人其中一个是欧比旺，另一个是瓦米拉大师的学徒理查，两人都蒙着眼睛，手里拿着特制的练习光剑。  
　　但这场比试看起来不怎么公平，欧比旺轻松的抓住了对方的位置，巧妙的走近，伸腿将对手绊了一个趔趄，并用光剑在他的后脑勺上烫了一下。“你的修行不过如此吗？”他一旋身便躲到了光剑的攻击范围之外：“动起来呀，别慢吞吞的。”  
　　他的对手猛吞着口水，原力已经不怎么稳定，只勉强锁定了欧比旺的位置，猛然一击却直接落空，被顺势推了个狗吃屎。  
　　场边的幼徒们吃吃的笑出了声，几名学徒竟然也在干看着，并没有上前制止的打算。  
　　这已经不像是比试，而像是羞辱和欺凌了，严格意义上说，欧比旺在作弊，他拥有哨兵能力而对方没有，这是一场不怎么公平的比赛。  
　　“停战！”奎刚几步便走上了比武场，直接将两个人缴了械。失去光剑之后，欧比旺也不复刚刚的得意，默不作声的解下了蒙眼布，原地站好。他的对手则没有这么淡定，一把扯下蒙眼布往地上一摔，显然恼羞至极。  
　　“欧比旺。”奎刚的声音沉了下来，他不敢相信自己刚刚看到的：“你就是用这种态度和同僚比武的吗？”  
　　年轻人的嘴唇颤抖了一下，直勾勾的盯着地面低下头去：“金大师，我为我的所作所为道歉。”  
　　“到你的房间去等我。”奎刚并没有轻易接受，他需要一个解释。  
　　欧比旺默不作声的离场，奎刚转而面对另外一个学徒：“有需要的话去医疗厅报到，回去休息。”欧比旺的对手跺着脚离开了。  
　　奎刚弯身将地上的蒙眼布捡起，近段时间欧比旺的变化让他感觉不对，这个谦逊正派的年轻人变得暴躁易怒、拒人于千里之外，自己不断递出的橄榄枝也都碰了软钉子。他的修行方式有些脱离传统，至于今天发生的事放在从前更是绝无可能。  
　　根据奎刚自己的了解，欧比旺在幼年曾经遭受过欺凌，却从来没有选择以暴制暴，他是不会转而去欺凌别人的。  
　　“金大师。”奎刚的思路被幼徒们的声音打断了，参差不齐的小脑袋们围到他的腿边：“不是欧比旺的错，理查先说不好的话针对他的。”  
　　“什么不好的话？”奎刚蹲下身，让自己的视线与孩子们齐平。  
　　“说他在圣殿吃干饭。”“没有师父要，再怎么占着场地练习也成不了绝地武士。”幼徒们你一言我一语的替欧比旺打抱不平。  
　　欧比旺长年住在育幼所，这些孩子大多都认识他，和他相处得很融洽。奎刚冲这些小家伙们点了点头，努力将表情放得轻松一些：“我知道了，我会和他谈的。去做自己的事去吧。”小脑袋们纷纷向他鞠躬走开了。  
　　   
　　奎刚盯着欧比旺盘坐在冥想垫上的背影，他确实在自己的房间老老实实的等着，却连看也不看奎刚一眼。小隔间里的空间很窄，两人就这么隔着短短的距离相互僵持。  
　　“欧比旺。”奎刚率先打破了沉默，他走到欧比旺旁边坐下：“我没有了解实情就训斥了你，我向你道歉。”  
　　“他没说错什么。”欧比旺还是不愿意睁开眼睛：“圣殿养我育我，我却从未回报过。”  
　　“绝地将你从父母身边抱走，并不是为了得到回报。”奎刚向着年轻人的方向倾身，握住他紧紧攥着的拳头：“你拥有独一无二的天赋，绝地的培养和训练，只是为了你能走上原力之道。有许多孩子都没能成为绝地武士，但圣殿希望你们中的每一个，在修行之后都能成为光明的种子。”  
　　“前些日子，我刚刚度过十九岁生日。”年轻人的下颚绷得紧紧的，好似他的年龄是某种跨越不过的鸿沟：“有些优秀的学徒在我的年纪已经获得武士头衔，而我却待在圣殿里无所事事……”  
　　“欧比旺。”奎刚突然出言打断了年轻人的话：“原本我想着晚一些，等到时机成熟再来问你。”他握住欧比旺的肩膀，强迫他将注意力转过来：“你愿意我成为你的师父吗？”  
　　“可是……”欧比旺一时间不知说什么好，他本想拒绝奎刚，却怎么也说不出口。可绝地大师要给他的保证不止于此：“还有，文献中说的很清楚，每一位哨兵都需要自己的向导，我可以同时做你的向导，你愿意接受吗？”  
　　欧比旺彻底愣住了，成为师徒只是人生中一小段的旅途，而哨兵和向导将会一辈子绑定在一起。  
　　“我本想先与尤达大师讨论，确定程序上没有阻碍再来问你，但我不能等下去了。欧比旺，你就是原力为我选择的、独一无二的那一个，请答应我。”奎刚摸着欧比旺脸颊上的那颗小痣，又顺着理过他缺乏装饰物的学徒辫，等待着年轻人的回答。  
　　欧比旺什么话也说不出来，纯然的快乐使他伸出手捧住奎刚的耳际，向前凑了上去。  
　　奎刚花了太久才理解这动作会发展为一个落在唇上的吻，他只来得及伸出手，用指尖轻轻按住欧比旺的唇瓣，将两人勉强隔开，过程中甚至反射性的闭上了眼睛，真糟糕。  
　　“对不起……”意识到自己做了什么之后，欧比旺简直想找个地缝跳下去，立即缩回到自己这边，霎时间满面通红：“对不起，我太高兴……我不是故意……我不知道……”  
　　“不用道歉。”奎刚坐在原地没动，轻轻搓揉指尖，那里还遗留着年轻人唇瓣的触感，柔软、微微干燥，有种让人心中无法平静的魔力。他本想说些什么为两人找个台阶下，却看见年轻人连耳朵尖都红了，忍不住用指背轻触对方通红的脸颊，试了试看起来格外可爱的高温。  
　　年轻人猛一下抬起头，刚刚和他对上视线，又突然低下去躲得更深了。奎刚立即将手放了下来，他即没想出为两人找补的措辞。  
　　自控，原力在上，自控。奎刚知道自己的心跳加速了，坐在他面前的欧比旺又是个不折不扣的哨兵，他能听得清清楚楚，原力在上。  
　　一阵长得令人尴尬的沉默后，奎刚摸了摸年轻人红得透明的耳尖，顾左右而言他：“你的脸红得很厉害，没关系吗？”  
　　“它会自己好的！”欧比旺用袖子挡住了自己被二度袭击的红脸蛋，整个人缩成和体型不符的一小团：“只要你别再摸我了！”  
　　这可以做到。但他没法把欧比旺放着不管，在年轻人几乎快要羞愤而死的时候。  
　　一步一步来。奎刚挪到欧比旺身边紧挨着他，扶住他的下巴转向自己，免得年轻人憋死在布料和自己的手掌当中。然后握住年轻人的窄腰回吻过去，只是一瞬间，欧比旺便在他怀中软成了一滩水，全然敞开，甚至在结束时还贴着不放，奎刚从亲吻中勉强抽身，挪开一点距离：“现在感觉好点了吗？”  
　　作为回答，他被蛮横的推倒在地，年轻人手脚并用爬进他怀里安顿好，闷声闷气憋出一句：“操你的，奎刚。”  
　　这是否意味着可以尽情的摸那只红得透明的耳朵了。奎刚非常、非常不合时宜的想到了这一点。  
　　“这是答应的意思吗？”手指触上耳朵尖时，怀里传来明显的一抖，然后便是几个连续不断的点头，欧比旺的把声音都闷在了他的衣襟里：“是的，师父……”年轻人满足的蹭了蹭，手臂占有性的抱紧，这是他的，谁都不可以抢走：“……我亲爱的向导。”  
　　


	9. Chapter 9

　　（九）  
　　   
　　电闪雷鸣。到处都是惨叫，古老的绝地圣殿里，秩序已经荡然无存。死相枕藉，大师、武士，甚至还有成队的幼徒，他们都倒在地上，就这么死了，任何修饰性的词语也掩盖不了死亡本身。  
　　欧比旺知道自己在做梦，但他醒不过来，他努力的驱使着沉重的双腿在圣殿中不断穿行，试图记住更多细节，这些都是有意义的，他逼着自己看每一个人的脸，站在战场中间，看着保育员第无数次的为了孩子们拿起光剑，这些人对灾难的缘由一无所知，是值得信任的。  
　　“……欧比旺。”他被轻声的呼喊和摇晃从睡梦中叫醒，一时间分不清虚幻与现实，浑身紧绷着一动不动。  
　　“是我，欧比旺，你在做噩梦。”熟悉的气息贴近了他，这让他感觉温暖和安全。欧比旺闭着眼睛摸索，直到抓住奎刚的手，被高大的男人揽进怀里。  
　　“……我吵醒你了吗？师父。”欧比旺小心翼翼的问，自从上一次他在睡梦中的尖叫让奎刚紧张了一整天之后，他就学着闭紧嘴巴，既不要踢打，也不要出声了。  
　　“你没有。是它来叫我了。”一点点扑扇翅膀的声音就在奎刚的肩膀上，是他的蓝尾四翼鹟，鸟儿感应到了主人的痛苦，从精神世界中冲了出来，叫醒了唯一能抚慰他的人。  
　　欧比旺稍微撑起一些，看着自己的精神动物，蓝尾鹟长大了很多，四片翅膀的翼展几乎有他整条胳膊那么长，往后还会更长，它嘴边的嫩黄还没褪完呢。鸟儿歪着头观察欧比旺的神情，又看看奎刚，跳到欧比旺背后，红爪子在枕头上踩来踩去。  
　　“好孩子。”奎刚挥挥手让鸟儿走开，掀开毯子躺在了欧比旺身边，年轻人自动自发的钻回了他怀里，学徒的床铺有点小，他们必须贴得很紧。  
　　欧比旺渴望的抓着奎钢的衣襟，等着奎刚过来亲亲他。每一次噩梦之后都有，绝地大师不可以赖账。奎刚一直等到调整好了毯子，将欧比旺切实的裹好了，才慢慢的靠了过来，温柔的贴上他的唇瓣。这是个缓慢的吻，也是欧比旺最喜欢的时刻，奎刚离他是那么的近，他得以尽情的汲取年长男人身上的温度和气味，目眩神迷的沉浸在他的心跳声中，不管亲过多少次，新的一次都好像比上一次更好。他不依不饶的追着奎刚不肯他挪开，手指爬进对方的衣领里，偷偷摸摸的去碰侧颈上脉搏跳动的部分。  
　　“睡吧。”奎刚将那只不听话的手抓住了，重新塞回毯子里，最后亲了一下欧比旺的额头作为结束。年轻人感觉满意了，他又安全又舒服，被关爱他的人紧紧的抱着，正适合重新入睡。  
　　   
　　“你想谈谈昨晚吗？”奎刚在早餐桌前看着自己的数据板，随意的问欧比旺。  
　　“还是那些东西。”欧比旺咬下一块煎饼，嚼了嚼咽下去，这块有一点点糊，因为他在煎的时候奎刚醒了，他分了心：“我觉得这不像是梦，更像是预视，和我小时候的情况有点像，但清楚得多。”欧比旺暗自思考着要放些能做记录的东西在床头上，无论是奎刚过来他这里，还是他被抱到奎刚那边上去，一旦重新入睡后醒来，细节就消失得无影无踪，他光记得有人死去，是谁和在哪里很模糊。  
　　“这两年你做噩梦的次数越来越频繁。”奎刚放下了数据板，开始专心对付他盘子里的煎饼：“医疗大师怎么说？”  
　　“可能是精神压力的关系，但我不觉得有什么难受的。”欧比旺吃完了最后一块，奎刚将自己的盘子向他推过去，让他从中取走几片。欧比旺确实也不像有精神压力的样子，除去噩梦，他吃得下东西也睡得很好，哨兵能力和原力的修习进行得很顺利，虽然年轻人会在任务间隙里时不时的闭关钻研并神神叨叨说有了某种进展，但结果还不错，他已经能完全控制自己的感官了，甚至可以像拨弄旋钮一样将它们调大调小。  
　　奎刚作为向导可以做的不多，但根据他们的研究成果，他本身的存在就能够有效的抚慰哨兵，而绝地大师从不吝于付出。  
　　欧比旺有时候会想，奎刚在养育他之前的学徒时，是不是也会在噩梦后拥抱他们，在他们不舒服时牵着他们的手。欧比旺知道这是不合理的嫉妒，他将感觉释放到原力中，奎刚是他的向导，哪怕是修行完成，他们也要绑定在一起一辈子，没什么好担忧的。  
　　   
　　突然的，早餐的安静时光遭到打破，房门被敲响。  
　　滑动门打开后，欧比旺奇怪的看到门口站着温杜大师和里夫特，欧比旺很高兴见到自己的朋友，但生来严肃的绝地大师目光炯炯的审视着他，让他浑身不自在。  
　　“温杜大师。”欧比旺低头致礼，温杜接受了，却没有踏进门口，只是稍微侧了侧身体，让里夫特进去。  
　　“发生了什么事情？”奎刚站在桌边貌似随意的问，但欧比旺知道他开始认真起来的样子，有事情发生。  
　　“紧急委员会议，奎刚，你得和我去一趟。”温杜毫不拖泥带水的提出要求，委员会议是没得商量的。  
　　里夫特从欧比旺的房间里走了出来，手上拿着数据板和一些研究笔记，温杜大师就那么面无表情的接过去：“里夫特会留在这里，肯诺比学徒，在房间里等着，不要出门。”  
　　欧比旺莫名其妙的点点头，奎刚在路过他身边时轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，这给了他一点安慰。  
　　门重新滑上，欧比旺扭头提问：“里夫特，你知道怎么回事吗？”  
　　“不是很清楚，只是得到命令要让你待在房间里，直到其他大师回来。”他的朋友回答，里夫特转职圣殿守卫已经有一段时间，总是很忙。  
　　欧比旺还是不明白发生了什么，温杜大师拿走了他的数据板，而里夫特很明显的不想提这一茬，他的朋友只是奉命行事。“那你想要一些煎饼吗？我还有材料。”欧比旺笑着说。  
　　“我一大早就被叫来这边，还什么都没吃呢。”里夫特立即在桌边落座，并自动自发的从水壶旁边拿来杯子倒了一些茶开始喝。  
　　不管发生了什么，还有奎刚在。欧比旺暂时放下心来，和他的朋友相视一笑，重新打开炉子。  
　　   
　　“看看吧。”传阅之后，温杜几乎是把数据板摔到了奎刚面前：“看看你力排众议收下的学徒都在修习什么。”  
　　奎刚匆匆读了读，他曾在欧比旺的数据板上见过其中的某些片段，出于对年轻人的信任，他理所当然的认为这些陌生的文字出于欧比旺自己的经验总结。他觉得自己的胃部有些沉重，尽可能快速的向下翻看，越看越心惊。  
　　“这些理论偏离正道。”奎刚谨慎的下了结论，哨兵的部分按下不表，光是原力运用就已经非常不对劲。  
　　“不止如此。”尤达顿了顿拐杖，表情前所未有的严肃。  
　　我忽略了什么？奎刚重新检查起文献内容，直到他突然意识到撰写的年代，转而滑动到前言。  
　　作者的名字被清清楚楚的收录，还有能有什么人既在原力之道上又不在，既建树颇丰又不为人知。这是某个西斯宗主的研究手稿，他选择了自己的俗名为其署名。在手稿撰写的年代，他不需要强调身份，这本该是在内部流传的东西，当时每一个有需要的西斯哨兵都了解手稿的作者实际上是谁。  
　　然后欧比旺拿到了它，在西斯宗主的姓名只存在于故纸堆中的时候。更可怕的，他按照文献中的方法，已经走了很远。  
　　“现在有结论是从哪里流出的吗？”奎刚问，他需要知道欧比旺已经接触了这些东西多久。  
　　“斯芙利亚，我恐怕是。”尤达开始简略的解释：“马利克总督联系了我，他在中期选举时因为权力滥用而遭到质疑。他的密钥被用来复制了一篇禁止开放区的文献，觉得有必要与我们知会一声，做这件事的人是欧比旺，从监控中看。”尤达长叹了一口气：“斯芙利亚已经向圣殿提供过这篇文献，在上次的馆藏交换时。委员会立即决定它不该再被任何人看到。”  
　　从斯芙利亚离开时，他们几乎是立即给对方看了手中所取得的东西，欧比旺传送的列表里并没有包含这一篇。出于某种自愿或非自愿的原因，年轻人隐瞒了这篇文献的存在。  
　　“这其中一定有什么误会，容我查明原因。”奎刚脱口而出，他直觉认为欧比旺不会故意如此。  
　　“圣殿会调查。稍后会为此召开一次最高委员会全体会议，商讨此事的严重程度。”温杜有些烦躁的来回走动，有人在他眼皮子底下修习西斯文献，整整三年，没人发现：“奎刚，我建议你不要插手。”  
　　这实质上并不是建议。奎刚非常清楚，委员会要将他规避在调查工作之外，鉴于他和欧比旺的师徒关系。“委员会还需要我做什么？”奎刚将数据板交还回去，他是不可能将它带回给欧比旺的。  
　　“让肯诺比学徒不要随便出门。”温杜意有所指的说。  
　　“在你发现这件事之前，欧比旺还是我的学徒，现在一夜之间他就被你看作西斯。梅斯，何必如此严苛。”奎刚有些无奈，绝地对西斯的问题一向谨慎，历史的教训不可谓不深，但欧比旺不应该被如此质疑忠诚：“他在圣殿长大，从没离开过。哪怕他行差踏错，也该由我这个做师父的负责。”撂下这句话后，奎刚拂袖而去，他还有自己的调查要做，关于欧比旺是怎么卷进这场灾难里面的。  
　　   
　　欧比旺翻箱倒柜找出的旧数据板有效的解答了奎刚的疑惑，这就是个一次性的偶发意外，却导致了今日的严重后果。但坏运气就是那么恶毒，假如马利克总督没有向他们提供毫无限制的最高权限，假如欧比旺在拷贝文献时不要冲动行事，假如他们中的某个人检查过传输列表，假如奎刚提前细看过全文，但现在什么都晚了，欧比旺关于哨兵能力的运用手段绝大部分都基于西斯文献，这些知识已经在他的日常修行中被不断巩固学习，几乎形成了肢体记忆，难以遗忘和更改。  
　　况且，他们并没有其他可以提供帮助的东西，如果欧比旺停止使用这些，他将又回到被感官逼疯的岁月里，修行之后的哨兵能力早就不能与当年同日而语。  
　　欧比旺为此深受折磨，在禁闭期间，他拒绝使用哪怕一点点疏导技巧，圣殿是他的家，是他必须要保护的地盘，他生来既为哨兵，而圣殿就是他的部落。欧比旺将头重新埋进奎刚怀里，他被吵得好几晚也没有睡着，绝地大师的心跳声能让他舒服一些。  
　　奎刚用手盖住年轻人的耳朵，明天他最好去医疗厅取屏蔽器来，什么都听不到总好过什么都听得到。  
　　许久之后，他怀中的年轻人渐渐不再难受的挣扎，在他的安抚下缓慢的进入梦乡。奎刚也很快就睡着了，最近的事情让他身心俱疲。  
　　   
　　死去的人群。被无数发爆能枪打死的大师，血，逃亡的绝地武士们被就地格杀，圣殿中烈火熊熊。  
　　奎刚躺在地上一动不动，他已经不再呼吸了，心脏不再搏动，血液不再循环，体温冷去，骨骼和肌肉一分一秒的变得僵硬。  
　　欧比旺几乎是立即惊醒了，近乎惊慌失措的确认奎刚是否还在他身边，是否还活着。绝地大师一无所知的熟睡，脸上依旧带着疲惫的神情，自己崩溃得足够安静，没有将他惊醒。欧比旺小心的从床铺上爬下来，躲到自己的房间里，情绪不稳给他的噩梦带来了更多的东西，他需要冥想来回顾预视中发生的一切。  
　　奎刚死了，就在未来的某一天，但想必不远，他死去时头发还是灰棕色，脸上也并未增添皱纹。  
　　欧比旺没有拿出冥想垫，他直接在冰凉的地面上入定盘坐，调动起他所知的全部技巧，哪怕那和西斯有关，他必须保护他的向导。一小段时间后，欧比旺烦躁的从冥想中脱离，他能看见的太少了，这份预视还不完善，他需要看到更多。  
　　他需要自己的预视能力，无论这份能力是哨兵带给他的，还是西斯带给他的，他需要不惜一切代价继续修习那份文献。  
　　   
　　“奎刚。”温杜在奎刚离开医疗厅时将他拦下，片刻迟疑后还是开了口，奎刚有权力做最先知道的人：“委员会已经有了初步的结论。”  
　　“是什么？”奎刚有很不好的预感。  
　　“十年的观察期，欧比旺必须留在圣殿中由守卫监管，寸步不离。”温杜的口气也有些不忍，但事关西斯，委员会必须为了整个绝地武士团着想：“观察期之后，如果他能压制住哨兵能力，服务团可以接纳他。”  
　　“他将不能再拿起光剑，不能成为武士，也不再是我的徒弟，是这个意思吗？”奎刚的语气风雨欲来，这结论根本没有针对欧比旺本身的对错，而是直接针对他所拥有的能力，委员会认为他是危险的。  
　　温杜无声的点点头。  
　　“我不得不对此提出异议，如果没有让步，我将不得不考虑离开圣殿，同时把欧比旺带走，希望委员会能给我这个自由。”奎刚咬牙切齿的说，他几乎是在低声咆哮了：“如果欧比旺成为西斯，他手刃的第一个也是唯一一个绝地武士只能是我。”  
　　“守卫已经到住处去了，如果你想的话，你还来得及向他告别。”温杜转身欲走，他不是来与奎刚争辩的，但很快，几个守卫向着他所在的地方跑过来。  
　　欧比-旺·肯诺比在得知最高委员会对自己的处置之后，拒绝接受，击昏三名守卫，突破重重围堵，从绝地圣殿逃走了。  
　　   
　　“看来他在离开之前，还惦记着自己的研究成果。”温杜跨过封锁线，扫视着议事厅旁一片狼藉的准备室，会后，数据板和部分笔记作为证物被暂时存放在这里：“不能放任危险人物在外面游荡，立即开始全面搜捕。”温杜向圣殿守卫下达了命令，这条命令将直接传达给散布在银河各处的其他绝地势力，直到被追捕的对象落网为止。他转身看向一旁默不作声奎刚，这是他第二个反叛的徒弟，也许他需要好好想一想，这可能不全都是徒弟们的问题。奎刚的脸色很难看，温杜本来想要再说些什么，几度迟疑后只留下了一句话：“欧比旺背弃了圣殿，这是他个人的选择。”  
　　他也背弃了自己的向导。奎刚默默在心中补充。  
　　“我会带他回来，圣殿的搜捕顶多能覆盖到中环，他不会愚蠢到出现在这些地方。”奎刚感觉自己似乎是吞下了无数把刀子，哪怕是被光剑开膛破肚，也会比现在更好。  
　　他需要第二次开始追捕自己学徒，希望这一次不会再以死亡作为收场。  
　　   
　　


	10. 十

　　（十）  
　　  
　　穿着斗篷，戴着兜帽的高大男人默默的坐在吧台椅上，手指随意的玩着一个斟满了漂亮特调的酒杯，却从不举起来喝一口。  
　　他是来等人的。他在等那个近两年来声名鹊起，行事作风和名字一样神秘的赏金猎人。线人说，他本人而非他的代理商会在近期亲自到外环这所酒吧里来。  
　　他从昨天就在等，然后是上午，现在是下午。他已经找寻了三年，快四年，扑空了无数次，早就不在乎某一次等久一些。赏金猎人当然能知道他来了，但相应的，他也能感受到对方，大不了变成一场追逐游戏。  
　　奎刚将手中的酒随手倒掉，利落的反扣杯子，掀去兜帽，转身面对门口，他已经在“哨兵”的守备范围内了。  
　　欧比旺看起来和过去不一样，当然的。他不再打扮的像个绝地，腰间也不再挂着光剑，取而代之的是两把震动刀，或许还有些其他的，穿着俗气可笑的军事风格服装和几片轻型护甲。  
　　他留长了一点头发。奎刚闭了一下眼睛。剪掉了学徒辫，这本该由他来替欧比旺剪去，充满爱意的。  
　　欧比旺步伐稳健的走到他身旁落座，伸出手指点了点吧台，立即有酒被送了上来。欧比旺端起来凑到嘴边，奎刚强忍着不对此发表评论，在离开他的日子里，欧比旺已经过了喝酒的年龄。  
　　“很高兴见到你，奎刚。”率先开腔的是欧比旺，他笑嘻嘻的转过身来面对自己的老师父，好像之前逃跑的三年都不存在一样。  
　　“我也很高兴见到你。”奎刚知道愤怒无济于事，但他意外的不打算忍：“主要是高兴见到你还留着眼睛的蓝色。”  
　　“我不会转变的。”欧比旺立即改变了姿势，双手抱胸。他是真的很高兴见到奎刚，但奎刚好像并不这么认为。隔着很远他就知道绝地大师出在他将要去的酒吧里，哪有哨兵感觉不到自己的向导呢？他想像之前的每一次一样立即离开，但最终选择了走进来。他太想念奎刚了，哪怕只是说上几句话，也能因此得到抚慰，让恼人的头痛平息一下。  
　　“你想跟我回去吗？欧比旺。”奎刚直截了当的说，他发觉自己脑子里那些想了又想的措辞在见到欧比旺时都显得有些苍白。如果欧比旺愿意回到圣殿，唯一的可能就是因为他本人。  
　　“我有事情要做。”欧比旺挤出一个大概的笑容，他已经在不自觉的往奎刚身边靠了，急忙纠正这一点。  
　　“做什么？”绝地大师鲜有的怒气蓬勃：“忙着杀人越货？你用我教给你的东西做这些？”  
　　“我没有……”欧比旺叹了一口气：“你应该调查过我，我做的是追踪方面的工作。”  
　　“是的，我还调查到了不少有趣的东西，欧比旺，你的私生活精彩极了。”那些与风流韵事有关的线报，让奎刚一股怒火无处发泄：“你觉得圣殿里谨慎克制的生活不适合你了对吗？”  
　　这些嚼舌根子的。欧比旺哑口无言，他当然需要这些谣言外传，在初期，他的长相替他惹了不少麻烦，后来他开始学乖了，神秘和滥情有时候非常管用，外星性病还是很有威慑力的。  
　　但奎刚凭什么因此责怪他。他爱上了自己的师父不假，但他从来没有开口表露过，现在奎刚却来指责他没有守身如玉了。  
　　“你说得对，我喜欢床上多那么一两个漂亮的身体。”冲动之下，欧比旺直接揪起了奎刚的衣襟：“你就很不错，我找过好几个像你这样的。你如果要我跟你回去，不如陪我睡一晚，之后我会再考虑。”  
　　“松手。”奎刚简短的命令。欧比旺立即松了手，他的勇气还不足以让他面对怒气全开的师父。  
　　然后奎刚站了起来，目光开始透过耐久玻璃观察外面的街道：“你想去哪里睡？”  
　　欧比旺目瞪口呆的看着奎刚走出去的背影，他好一阵子才反应过来自己做了什么，而奎刚又答应了什么。  
　　他想都没想就跟了出去，随意的将奎刚拉进了最近的旅馆，全然不顾光天化日。欧比旺因为房间里俗气的装饰皱着鼻子，廉价爱情旅馆，好吧，至少床会不错。他必须要赶在奎刚反悔之前得到这个。  
　　  
　　奎刚亲他的时候，总是从下巴吻起，像压抑着把他一口吞进去的冲动。欧比旺本不该因为亲吻而如此激动，他在噩梦之后得到过很多个。但这是奎刚，只需要靠近一些，就能将他的疼痛一扫而空，抚慰他、保护他的奎刚。  
　　奎刚已经在他胡思乱想的时候脱掉了大部分的衣服，欧比旺强迫自己紧盯着裸露的皮肤看，表现出一副欣赏的神情，而不是因为害羞和紧张转过脸去。  
　　现在轮到我脱了。欧比旺准备解开腰带，他有些手抖。但另一双手制止了他，奎刚靠了过来，带着一点冷笑：“不要剥夺我的乐趣。”然后他一件一件的将欧比旺身上那些他看不顺眼的衣服剥下来，直到欧比旺变得半裸，这件内衣可以等一会儿，这是他买给欧比旺的，柔软的天然材质，不会导致过敏，欧比旺从圣殿穿走了它，而今天他恰巧穿在身上。  
　　现在他们之间没什么阻碍了。奎刚将欧比旺抓到自己怀里，调整着姿势，就像他们之前做过无数次的一样。欧比旺不甘示弱的蹭来蹭去不愿配合，他需要被矫正一下行为。  
　　“咝……”欧比旺勉强从年长男人胸膛和胳膊围成的桎梏里挣开一些，抬起手按住了奎刚的下巴，将他的脸推远：“……你竟然是喜欢咬人的类型。”  
　　“不完全是……”奎刚叼住了那几根送上门来的手指，尖牙轻微的陷进皮肤里，留下深色的咬痕：“别告诉我你不想要这个。”  
　　欧比旺整个人放松下来，重新躺回毯子上，毫不在乎的摆出了予取予求的姿态：“对，我想要。咬重一些，我太痛可以把感觉关掉的。”  
　　“贪得无厌。”奎刚低下头来安慰的舔了舔欧比旺颈侧被他啃出来的红痕，然后轻柔的吻过他的喉咙，欣赏年轻人情欲翻腾的表情：“触觉放大，欧比旺，我又要咬你了。”  
　　奎刚缓慢的剥去年轻人身上最后一件衣服，露出他赤裸的胸口，却被自己的所见震惊。一条简略的学徒辫图案被刻印在皮肤上，从锁骨垂下，跨越过胸口，延伸至奎刚记忆中的长度。他不由自主的沿着那道纹身啄吻，挪移到腰侧才真正用上牙齿。  
　　“对，就这样……”年轻人不规律的喘着气，眼角已经泛红了，光是一个受难的威胁就让他兴奋到发抖，奎刚不会真的弄伤他，但他想流点血，想骗来一个会留疤的齿痕。  
　　他反客为主的伸手搂上奎刚的脖子，使劲攀着他坐起身来，这姿势能让两人贴得更紧，肌肤碰触得更多，能安全的在奎刚怀里躲一会儿。  
　　“我很高兴你试着留下这个。”宽大的手掌抚摸过他的胸口，欧比旺立即想起了原因，该死，他不记得要遮盖，性事完全在他的计划外。“只是提醒自己曾经是谁。”欧比旺着重强调了曾经二字，他知道他主动离开了圣殿，这纹身几乎是厚颜无耻的。  
　　奎刚的脸色明显沉了下来，但他还搂着自己，没有立即穿衣服走人，这是个好现象。欧比旺暗示性的舔吻着奎刚的耳廓，哑声催促：“我以为你会更快一点呢。”  
　　他心满意足的被重新推倒了，奎刚火热的舔吻过他的脖子，他的胸口，然后突然叼起一边颜色浅淡的乳头轻轻啃咬着，欧比旺几乎是立即呜咽出声，这一丁点接触让他的欲望全盘苏醒，他伸出手穿过奎刚灰棕色的头发，轻轻按压着，他想要奎刚再多亲他一些。  
　　但绝地大师显然不愿意听他的摆布，他发现自己的双腕被奎刚轻松的抓住，按到床垫上。“别动。”奎刚警告的盯着他，双眼因欲望而发暗：“你邀请了我，所以由我主导。”  
　　欧比旺吞了吞口水，奎刚强势的命令几乎是立即击中了他的死穴，要知道他还是学徒的那段时间，就幻想过无数次在床上被奎刚如此命令。他不想表现得太过青涩，但还是感觉到热度正缓慢的爬上脸颊。  
　　“真可爱。”奎刚松开了欧比旺的手腕，但他知道自己还不能乱动。年长的男人将毯子彻底掀开扔到一边，腿间已经完全勃起的阴茎让欧比旺有些害怕的挪开了眼睛，那真的很大，比他自己的大得多，他从没这样看过别人的身体，平时他只是在需要时表现得经验丰富，调情是很容易的，他也非常擅长找借口溜走。  
　　奎刚比他幻想中的还要完美，光是他在自己上方轻轻俯下的动作就优雅得难以置信，骨骼和肌肉流畅的运动，皮肤上的薄汗泛着微光，欧比旺控制不住的抬起手摸了上去。“淘气。”手指关节被惩罚性的咬了一下，他将手放回原处，深吸一口气，脑子里乱糟糟的搜刮着他所有的书面和全息教材，希望自己不要表现的太过丢脸。  
　　“你像个准备献身的处女。”奎刚有些吃味的说，这几年他可打听到了不少闲言碎语，关于欧比旺和他的男女情人们。但在他床上，欧比旺一开始还很好，进入正题后就僵得像根木头。  
　　“我……如果我是呢？如果这就是我的第一次？”欧比旺吞吞吐吐的说了实话，或许措辞有些模棱两可，他不希望奎刚因此觉得他没有吸引力。  
　　“如果你是，那我很荣幸。”奎刚低下头去亲了亲欧比旺的脸，非常甜蜜，但他接下来的话让欧比旺浑身发凉：“你喜欢玩这个的话，我可以奉陪。”  
　　“是啊我喜欢。”欧比旺勉强堆起笑容，将注意力放到奎刚身上，这个完美的男人正抱着他，他们要做很多开心的事，一点点误解没有关系：“我也很擅长，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
　　奎刚在他耳边发出了低沉的笑声，掐了一把欧比旺怕痒的腰间，欧比旺还手，两个人翻滚了一会儿，差点掉到床下去，气喘吁吁的。“享乐主义的懒鬼，但我喜欢这个主意，你把‘第一次’留给了我。”奎刚用鼻尖亲昵的蹭着欧比旺的脸颊，重新开始了一轮亲吻，这些温暖的接触让人很难不沉迷其中：“我会好好照顾你的。”  
　　这就够了。欧比旺彻底放下心来，他不在乎奎刚相不相信他，他的老师父会是个温柔的情人。  
　　奎刚也真的做到了。他的手指抚弄欧比旺的肋骨让他尖叫时轻易得就像拨响琴弦。他把过程放得尽可能的长，慢腾腾的让欧比旺忍不住用脚后跟催促地踢他的后背。  
　　“别着急，别着急。”奎刚将欧比旺的腿放下来，连润滑油都还没上场，再这样架着他的腿会麻的，刚刚还想演处女的把戏呢，现在又急得变回毛躁的小青年，他调戏般的说了一句觉得应该要有的台词：“你想从后面来，还是看着我？趴着会容易一些。”  
　　“我想看着你。”欧比旺毫不犹豫的选择，他怀疑自己光靠用眼睛看着奎刚就能高潮了。  
　　他被揽着翻了个身，趴在了奎刚身上：“二者兼顾。”绝地大师吻着他的耳朵和侧脸调笑着，欧比旺却清楚的听到了盖子被打开的声音。他又开始抑制不住的紧张了，特别是在手指触上他的后穴的时候。  
　　“轻、轻一点……我从没有，我很少……”欧比旺几乎说不出完整的话，奎刚的一根手指已经借着润滑在他的身体里了，现在正弯曲触摸着。  
　　“你真可爱。”奎刚含着笑吻上他，手掌温柔的按揉着他的胸口，滑过腹部向下，握住欧比旺勃起的阴茎撸动，试着点燃他的身体让他放松一点。欧比旺试了，他真的试了，他很喜欢奎刚这样摸他，也喜欢亲吻，但后穴里塞入的第二根手指还是让他发起抖来。“慢一点、求你、慢……呜……别……”他语无伦次的求着饶，紧紧的贴在奎刚身上躲避来自他本人的侵犯。  
　　“我的天。”身体里的手指立即拿走了，他又得到了更多亲吻，还有很多落在眼睛上，这很舒服，他花了一点时间才意识到自己在哭。奎刚轻拍着他的后背，安慰的摇晃着他：“我们不能接着玩这个，我没法伴着你的恐惧做下去，假装的也不行，知道吗？”  
　　“我没事，有点被吓到了，过火了？”欧比旺抹了抹脸，其实这并不必要，他的眼泪已经被吻干了。他看了看奎刚的表情，欲望很明显的消退，担忧和内疚占得更多，这可不行。他立即扑上去补上那些该有的亲吻，抱着奎刚重新翻回最初的姿势，这能让他很方便的用光裸的大腿蹭奎刚的欲望中心。“我有个法子。”他压低声音，双手牢牢的抱着奎刚不放，用最渴望的表情引诱着身上的男人：“我会让自己变得迟钝一点，趁这个机会打开我好吗，我想要你。”  
　　“你可真是什么都想好了。”奎刚叹息着吻下来。  
　　欧比旺最后还是趴着让奎刚打开他的，这确实会容易不少，但也很羞耻，当奎刚在他身后工作时，他看不见他，感觉也很模糊，只有喋喋不休的赞美让他面红耳赤。  
　　“我要进来了。”温暖的身体覆在了他的背后，奎刚再次抓住他的一只手，让两人十指相扣。接下来的感觉是不同的，几次浅浅的试探后，有什么被推进了他的身体。  
　　欧比旺试着一点一点放开限制，奎刚确实在他身体里，又大又热，但欧比旺莫名的不觉得这和性相关，他只是有种被填满的感觉，觉得有什么被匹配上了。他迟疑的将触觉调高，这和他想象的有点不一样，性应该会让他觉得舒服，想要更多的快乐。  
　　“你已经适应了吗？”奎刚贴在他耳边低声问，那声音让他浑身发颤，该死，他可能是调得太高了，但他却一点也不想再调回去。  
　　然后奎刚动了一下。只是动了一下，便让他紧紧的抓着枕头喘息出声。“看来位置找得不错。”奎刚的手又回到了他身上，对他的腰间和肋骨做了很多有趣的事儿，诱哄着他放松并打开。现在他知道自己身体里的阴茎要怎么跟性有关了，他不知道是因为性本身这么好，还是因为跟奎刚在一起所以才这么好，他都能死在这上面。  
　　欧比旺都不知道自己挨住了几下？或许十几下，就哭叫着射了出来，甚至没来得及碰碰自己。  
　　后穴里的肉棒整个拔了出去，他呜咽了一声想要挽留。然后被翻了个身，分开双腿一顶而入。欧比旺已经爽到失神了，他从没硬得这么快过，身上沾着汗水闪闪发亮的奎刚让他感觉窒息，欧比旺毫不犹豫的伸出手索要亲吻，呻吟着如愿以偿。他的后穴被整个填满，又大又烫的肉棒几乎要将他捅穿了。  
　　“欧比旺，将感觉调到你平常的状态。”奎刚根本没打算让人听清他说话，他的手指玩弄着欧比旺的胸口，轻轻划过纹身的部分，逗弄着乳头，混蛋一般的分心战略：“让我们慢慢来。”  
　　欧比旺胡乱的点着头，努力集中精神，好一会儿才成功。现在他没感觉那么亢奋了，但奎刚还是让他觉得很舒服。这样很不错，甚至比刚才还好。  
　　奎刚搂着他的背将他揽在怀里，慢慢的坐起来。角度的变化是十分新奇又让人喘息不已的，欧比旺颤抖着摸了摸身后他们结合的地方，奎刚还有一点在外面，他一直就没强行用过力，这可不好。欧比旺立即决定，他有资格享受到所有，他深吸一口气慢慢的放松后穴，扭动着腰往下坐。奎刚的反应很大，搂着他的手臂更用力了，他还得到了不少乱七八糟的亲吻，和男人的心跳一样快，直到他们俩彻底紧贴在一起欧比旺才停下。  
　　“你是我的，每一寸都归我。”欧比旺颤抖着感受着后穴被完全撑开，被奎刚，被他爱的人填满的快感。他诱惑的收缩吮吸着后穴里的大东西，搂上奎刚的肩膀：“现在来弄脏我吧。”  
　　  
　　欧比旺努力平复着呼吸，他喘得不行，不知道自己刚刚叫得有多厉害，但隔壁明显的砸过几次墙，被奎刚一声咆哮吓得没了声音。“别管他们……”欧比旺抱住年长男人的脑袋，颤抖着吻上去，他满足的感觉着浊液是怎么从后穴溢出，流到他的大腿上的，但他觉得不够，他想要奎刚更用力一些，把他彻底揉碎弄坏，尽管一无所知，奎刚还是给了他足够温柔的第一次：“……原力在上，我爱你。”  
　　“是吗？”奎刚扶着他的下巴，仔细的审视他的脸，给了他一个轻吻，最后无奈的下了结论：“我不觉得。”  
　　欧比旺的胸腹中突然涌起一股酸涩的感觉，像是被开膛破肚再塞进一块冰，他率先别开视线认输，把脸藏进了对方的肩窝里：“床上的胡话，你不喜欢我可以不讲。”他努力将注意力转移到其他方面，比如奎刚放在他臀部上的手，手指在围着轻微红肿的后穴打圈，甚至轻点着会阴，这让欧比旺颤抖，他又有感觉了。  
　　“欧比旺，你让我爱上了你，然后背弃我一走了之，现在却来在乎我喜不喜欢某句话。”奎刚让欧比旺继续靠在他身上，缓慢的摸着他的头发，他能感觉怀里的身体已经僵住了，这不是他的本意：“多残忍。”  
　　“你爱我？”欧比旺可疑的哽咽了一下。  
　　“我认为在那时候已经相当明显了。”奎刚将毯子拖上来，裹住年轻人赤裸的肩膀，他刚刚经历了一场激烈的性爱，廉价旅馆的气温总是调节得很低，奎刚可悲的还在担心他受凉：“我亲吻你，不止一次，你噩梦后我把你搂在胸口。只要别人看不见，我总是拥抱你，你以为我这样做的时候在想些什么？仅仅是亲近我的学徒吗？一开始你甚至还不是我的学徒。”他把欧比旺稍微推开，只是为了能看清他的脸：“你每一次都很主动，别来告诉我你不知道，你不愿意。”  
　　“我愿意！”欧比旺急切的解释，他想奎刚继续抱着他，别这样把他推开：“可是……可是我不知道……我当时从没往这方面想过……”他的声音慢慢底气不足的低下去，他太迟钝了，光顾着自己的那些小暗恋，却对奎刚的爱视而不见。  
　　“你觉得是我引诱你上钩的？”奎刚觉得无奈，他没办法再和欧比旺对质了，他真正想说的部分甚至没办法开头：“我怎么感觉相反呢？”  
　　“我没有……”欧比旺开始结巴了，他明明只是说了爱，但现在他们在撕扯完全不同的东西：“我没有勾引你，至少我不是故意的。”  
　　“我知道你没有。”奎刚重新将欧比旺抱回怀中，调整了一下姿势好触碰到尽可能多的肌肤，无论如何，这让他觉得舒适满足，他想要短暂的只考虑自己的感受，毕竟这次性事是欧比旺先提出的，他最好别现在才说不要事后拥抱：“我只是误认为自己得到了某人的爱，一头栽进去却摔得粉身碎骨。”  
　　“我……”欧比旺攀着奎刚的肩膀想要起身为自己辩白，或者是一诉衷肠，但话音刚刚出口，便被非自愿的堵了回去。  
　　原力在上。欧比旺在亲吻的间隙中柔声喘息。他希望奎刚永远这样吻着他，健壮的身体、宽阔的肩膀、皮肤上汗水的气味、抚摸着他头发的手，还有饱含着情欲的双眼，每一样都让他着迷。  
　　“我还想再要你一次，你愿意留久一点吗？”绝地大师轻轻抚摸着欧比旺的背，宽大的手掌暗示性的滑到他的腰臀上。  
　　“我怎么能说不呢。”欧比旺苦笑着迎上年长男人侵略性的吻，至少在这一刻，他是被爱着的，奎刚温暖的身体笼罩着他，给他带来全然的喜乐。  
　　  
　　离开他所爱男人的怀抱很困难，但他必须要这样，这是偷来的一晚，等到太阳升起，奎刚将不得不继续他缉捕的责任。双脚落到地面时，欧比旺感觉自己的大腿发着抖，他体内到现在还有感觉。奎刚应该替他清理过，但他有点不愿意像现在这样被弄得太干净，病态的想在身体里留下一点精液，留下奎刚最私密的标记。穿衣服的过程也有点艰难，后来的几轮里，奎刚缓慢而细致的探索了他每一寸肌肤，吻痕和咬痕太多也太敏感了。欧比旺非常小心的没在奎刚身上留下任何痕迹，他不想给绝地大师带来麻烦。但奎刚在他身上留下了很多，欧比旺一直在鼓励，甚至央求他这么做，现在他的身体能记住奎刚非常、非常久了。欧比旺忍着没有再去靠近床上沉睡的男人，心跳和呼吸显示他即将苏醒，是时候离开了。  
　　奎刚惯常早起，陌生的床让他醒得比以往更早。不需要睁开眼睛确认，他也知道欧比旺已经逃走，他的怀中空落落的，但余温尚存。 昨晚他一直在避免真的弄伤欧比旺，毕竟他现在过的是刀口舔血的日子，但后来一切都有些失控，年轻人滚落的泪珠砸得他心都痛了，别说只是一点亲昵，哪怕是要摘下月亮来他也会尝试。他们吻了又吻，最后一轮缓慢而磨人，欧比旺的触觉已经不受控制，无论被碰到哪儿都会发抖，却还是不愿意停下，哀求着奎刚到他身边来，无理取闹的说他想要奎刚的欲望永远埋在他身体里，除此之外的一切都不够诚恳，原力在上，自己除了照做还能怎么样呢。奎刚希望留住他，好好照顾他两三天，并不打算借此强迫他回头，但欧比旺明显不喜欢这个计划。不过，现在的他比昨天与欧比旺见面前更加坚定，年轻人对圣殿、对光明、对他还有留恋，那些纹身就是最好的佐证。


	11. Chapter 11

　　（十一）  
　　  
　　第一个错误是没把他绑起来。  
　　斯芙利亚人真是太久没有对付过像他这样的重犯了，不知道一个没有绑起来，或者绑得不够结实的坏家伙能做到什么。  
　　第二个错误是把他关到了一间没有生物识别功能的临时牢房。  
　　是的，这里是很牢靠，比首都半废弃的牢房看守严密得多，原本是储藏机密文件的恒温恒湿室，耐久合成墙估计得出动光子鱼雷才能炸穿。但是原力在上，欧比旺在卫队锁门的时候几乎要笑出声了，他们把一个哨兵关在了一间安着电子锁的牢房里，这和扔到大街上有什么区别？  
　　欧比旺一直等到夜深人静才动手，他一面用指尖感觉着密码面板上的轻微磨损，一面仔细听着哔哔波波的电流声，不由得打了个寒战。好吧，斯芙利亚人还是做对了一件事的，他被彻底搜了个身，拿走武器的同时也拿走了大部分御寒衣物，同时将温度调到了人体能接受的最低点，确保犯人虽不会冻死，但会因为严寒丧失行动能力。  
　　假如他同时不是个绝地人的话。  
　　两次试错后，欧比旺顺利打开了锁，跨出门口。没有守卫，非常好。他此时最不想做的事情就是挪着自己冻僵的腿和人打架。  
　　接着是第二道门，明显只能由外侧开关。旁边的呼叫铃没能帮上什么忙，他不可能按响这个玩意儿让别人把自己恭敬的放出去。但他本来也不打算从这里走，头顶上的通风井足够悄无声息的消失了。  
　　欧比旺试着够了够，差一丁点，身高总是在妨碍他。几次努力的跳跃之后，他成功把自己挂在了通风井下方，并开始专心对付嵌入式螺栓。  
　　但螺栓动得太快了点。当他意识到的时候，四角的栓子已经崩开。欧比旺猛得往下掉，踉跄了一步才站稳，手上还傻乎乎地举着通风井盖。  
　　一个熟悉的身影费劲的从通道中挤了出来，欧比旺好半天才找回自己的语言能力：“他西斯的！”  
　　“我也很高兴见到你，欧比旺。”奎刚轻巧的落了地，锐利的眼神上下打量着他：“你的上衣呢？”  
　　一小段时间后，欧比旺发现自己又站在了当年的城郊绿芯中。这有点像昨日重现，除了他身边的奎刚明显等着他拿出一个合理解释，和他自己手上仅有一把抢来的振动刀，穿着过大的束腰外衣以外。  
　　“你是怎么搅进这摊子事来的？”  
　　如果不是丛林中确实没有旁人，欧比旺都疑心奎刚在和别人说话。绝地大师沉默得太久了，他在临时牢狱外看到已经脱困的欧比旺后，几乎没怎么停顿就又重新钻回了通风井里，欧比旺别无选择的跟上了他。两个人屏气凝神的爬了很久，直到被迫硬闯激光栅栏才开始正式的逃亡过程。  
　　“用原力发誓，我真的不太清楚。”欧比旺是追踪着预视的轨迹来的，奎刚被红色光剑穿胸而过，倒地而死的那一个。  
　　他这三年多快四年都在做这件事，不断修行、完善预视，努力融入赏金猎人们的圈子，然后从梦中的点点滴滴里挖掘出可用的线索。  
　　西斯就这样一点点的在他面前现了形，赏金猎人的情报网在某些方面是相当管用的。紧接着就是无止境的追踪，他必须赶在西斯对奎刚动手之前，将灾难引向圣殿之前阻止他，不惜任何代价。  
　　斯芙利亚是必经的一站。数年前失窃的密钥最终流向了西斯手中，盗匪团伙被抓时，已经分完赃款准备逃跑，卫队去得有些晚，没能阻止他们和买家见面。而线报显示，无论对方想找什么，都打算在最近动手。  
　　而他刚风尘仆仆的落地，还未来得及开始工作，就被网格筛查逮了个正着，并因为前科累累被当成偷盗档案、绑架马利克总督的最大嫌疑人抓了起来。  
　　“话说回来。”欧比旺轻巧的越过一根横生的树杈，四周安静得过分，他有不好的预感：“你怎么知道我被抓住了？”  
　　“……任何交通工具，欧比旺，只要你踏上任何一辆公共交通工具。我有我自己的渠道。”奎刚四下观察着，他的将原力探测范围扩到最大，有什么不对劲。  
　　树林中原本该有的，在黑夜里熙熙攘攘的动物声音消失了，包围两人的只剩下风声。  
　　或者说，这不只是风声。  
　　不详的嗡嗡声从四面八方响起，一向严谨死板的斯芙利亚人当然会用网格机器人来弥补数年前密钥失窃事件时反映出的安保漏洞，哪怕牺牲密林中绝大多数的动物也在所不惜。他们并没有甩开追兵，是追兵选择停在绿芯之外，等待他们被网格机器人歼灭。  
　　奎刚不需要进一步的警示，立即点亮光剑摆出战斗姿态。在他背后，他的前学徒迅速靠近，两人背对背形成一个严密的防御网，等待着即将到来的威胁。  
　　接近于无声的等离子束从四面八方向人扫射而来，奎刚能够招架的住，他巧妙的辗转腾挪挥起光剑将等离子束反射回去，用以击落无处不在的网格机器人，欧比旺则稍微困难一些，虽然他已经习惯了振动刀，但没有任何新型武器能和光剑一样称心称手。不需要经过磨合和适应，两人配合无间，就像曾经无数次做过的一样，互相看顾对方的后背。欧比旺能看到的视野更广，能听到的也更多，他毫不犹豫的降下护盾，通过原力链接将他能感觉到的一切东西与奎刚共享。  
　　放弃将我拦在门外了，徒弟？奎刚在快速移动中略微分心往欧比旺的原力场中抛掷了一句低语，这并没有什么影响，网格机器人火力强大，但确实不那么……聪明。  
　　先保住小命再说吧，师父。欧比旺全面放开了自己的感官，他快要摸准这些机器人的行为模式了，当你能听清电流发出的指令时，总结规律就会变得容易起来。他旋风般的舞动着振动刀，并毫不犹豫的采取了进攻战术，在黑暗中曲折的劈开空气，正如他所想的，好几个机器人直接撞上了剑刃，然后爆出火花跌落损毁，只有那么一两台歪歪斜斜的飞起来尝试继续攻击，但明显已经无法加入同伴的战斗队列中了。  
　　他急速向右边滑步，补上奎刚移动身躯所留出的死角，这场战斗不会持续太久，但欧比旺几乎在享受这种感觉，他和奎刚亲密无间，相互配合，在原力中融为一体。  
　　又是一阵等离子束的齐射，这算是机器人们最厉害的招数，但已经不新鲜了，奎刚将光剑横劈而过，在等离子束的弹道途中拦截，把这些致命的光束反射回去，迫使他们返回发射的地方。几乎是凭着本能，他反转光剑，拦住欧比旺的侧面，为他挡下一击。  
　　欧比旺甚至来不及提醒奎刚一句。一台破损的机器人从近地面歪歪斜斜的升起，挣扎着击发了它所携带的致命武器，欧比旺挡在了射程中，下意识的举剑将等离子束反射开。  
　　多年训练所留下的身体记忆让他忘了手中拿着的究竟是什么。光束轻松穿透了振动刀，直接击穿了年轻人的侧腹，在奎刚的衣摆上擦出一道惊险的焦痕。  
　　“欧比旺！”奎刚高声确认的年轻人的情况，他没有回头，让两人从此地脱身才是首要任务。奎刚握紧了光剑，迅速判断这余下机器人的数量，已经减少了很多，但欧比旺的负伤使得他们必须速战速决。  
　　我还好。欧比旺顺着链接向奎刚抛出一阵安慰的波动，调动原力尝试止住腹部出血，并将疼痛推走。但机器人的攻击仍在继续，失掉一个战力后，场面突然陷入了胶着。欧比旺踉跄了一步，几乎单膝跪地，他强迫自己立即站起来，握紧了半损毁的振动刀，现在还不是倒下的时候。  
　　但他不知自己还能坚持多久。  
　　撕开缺口之后，两人向着黑暗的丛林中疾驰而去，奎刚数次试图帮忙，都被年轻人不耐烦的拒绝，时间一旦拖长，等待他们的将是网格机器人们无穷无尽的增援。  
　　欧比旺尽可能的压抑着自己的喘息，每一次腾跃后落地都在对他的伤口造成冲击，就像是不断的往同一处捅刀子。  
　　奎刚很快便发现欧比旺异样的停了下来，年轻人靠着一棵树干勉强站立，正在试着将腰带扎得更紧些。  
　　“先走。”欧比旺推开了奎刚试图帮忙的手，没必要将绝地大师拖累在这儿：“他们要活口，我会没事的。”  
　　“你从哪里染上了对师父撒谎的毛病，欧比旺？”奎刚紧压住欧比旺侧腹的伤口，尽可能的调动原力试图弥合，或者说，至少不要让年轻人像个坏掉的水龙头一样往外流血，但时间紧迫，他能做到的有限。  
　　欧比旺需要更专业的治疗。  
　　奎刚试着架起年轻人的胳膊，但这很明显不可行，欧比旺摇摇晃晃的挂在他肩上，脚软得不能沾地，却还在勉强试图迈步。他毫不犹豫的弯腰将欧比旺抱起来，重新开始移动。  
　　“哇喔……”欧比旺不合时宜的发出一声感叹：“……我什么时候变成个公主了？”  
　　“要么我把你像袋面粉一样扛在肩上，要么我把你像位公主一样抱在怀里，你自己选。”奎刚在黑夜中分辨着方向，随口调侃回去。欧比旺想要装得轻轻松松的，但他急促的呼吸可骗不了人。  
　　“……我选扛着。”欧比旺抱上了奎刚的脖子，勉力将自己的感官分享给奎刚，他试着将疼痛感截留下来，但绝地大师牙关咬紧的动作证明他没有成功。年轻人嘟囔着混乱的脑子里能想到的第一句话，分散些注意力：“那样离你的屁股可近得多。”  
　　“我得好好纠正你的语言问题。”奎刚已经知道他们该往哪儿走，远处的狭长地带中还存在着悉悉索索的动物声响，网格并没有覆盖到那里：“把嘴闭上，小公主。”  
　　“我是永远摆脱不了你了对吧……顽固的老班萨……”轻声的抱怨之后，奎刚能感觉到怀中的身体软了下去。  
　　继续呼吸。绝地大师来到了峡谷边上，选定好落脚点后毫不犹豫的纵身一跃。坚持住，我的爱。  
　　   
　　欧比旺被疼痛叫醒。  
　　他警觉的睁开眼睛，昏迷从不是件好事，但这一回却有些不一样，他的师父、他的向导陪在他身边。  
　　疼……在用什么捆我呢？欧比旺难受的挣扎着想看一眼，他可能没法保持多久的清醒。紧压之后，奎刚完成了包扎坐在一旁，外衣的领口大开着，紧贴在厚实的胸膛上，看样子那些充作绷带的柔滑料子正是扯碎了里衣弄出来的。这似乎是个毛手毛脚的好时机，如果他的腹部不那么疼的话。  
　　奎刚摸了摸欧比旺的脸颊，将被汗水和血迹黏住的发丝拨开，他有点怀念欧比旺的学徒发型，短短的小刺毛远比看上去柔软：“我叫了后援，坚持一会儿。”  
　　欧比旺抓住了流连在他脸上的手，不管不顾的起身想要爬到奎刚怀中去，他受伤了，还很累，感官也不怎么受控制，没法把疼痛丢掉。自从他离开了自己的向导，就在一步步的滑向崩溃。他需要得到一些抚慰，立即、马上就要。  
　　“别动、别动……”奎刚想让年轻人保持平躺，他腹部的伤口一直在渗血，但欧比旺却不愿意听他的，一个劲的想要靠近，委屈和渴望顺着链接源源不断的砸了过来。无奈之下，绝地大师原地坐好，将人揽到自己膝上。欧比旺终于满意了，他轻轻地挪动着让脸颊和耳朵贴紧奎刚的胸膛，认真数着平稳的心跳声，这就是他的锚、他的世界中心，他颤抖的呼出一口气，闭上眼睛再次入睡。  
　　后援传来了坏消息，搜捕戒严阻碍了寻人的进程，主光脑巡航AI并不能像真人驾驶员那样灵活应变，不想失掉他们唯一的飞行器的话，最好是等待天亮戒严结束再作打算。但欧比旺看起来并不好，脸上泛着病态的红潮，缺医少药让他在后半夜慢慢的发起热来。奎刚试了试欧比旺额头的温度，他一直在用原力给他治疗伤处，但年轻人已经失去意识陷入昏睡，没法配合，进展极为缓慢。  
　　“醒一醒，欧比旺。”奎刚不敢随便摇晃已经受伤的身躯，只好用力捏了捏欧比旺的手指尖，年轻人在他怀中发出一声不情不愿的咕哝，手不住的往回缩，但好歹是睁开了眼睛。  
　　“……我在哪儿？”欧比旺的声音格外的轻，喉头难受的吞咽着，他的脑子都烧成了一团浆糊。  
　　“还在斯芙利亚。你得坐起来，可以坚持吗？不要睡觉。”奎刚试着让欧比旺进入冥想以融合原力场，加强治愈的效果。但刚刚扶上年轻人的背，就遭到了顽强的抵抗，欧比旺紧紧的抓着他的衣襟不肯离开，哽咽着叫痛，这可是清醒时无论受了多严重的伤都咬着牙闷不吭声的人，病中却像个孩子一样撒娇讨饶。  
　　奎刚将人抱起一些，在他额上留下了一个吻，欧比旺不自觉的追着他的嘴唇想要更多，一个吻变成了很多个。呼吸交换中，欧比旺慢慢的平静下来，看起来清醒了很多。他好像是想起了什么，有点着急的凑近奎刚的耳边，勉强开口：“……我有些事情要告诉你……”  
　　“晚一点再说。”奎刚替他擦了擦脸上的汗，欧比旺的情形越来越不好了，但天边已经泛起了鱼肚白，他能撑过去的。  
　　“……不能等。”年轻人挣扎的想要说得清楚些，奎刚无奈的弯下腰，让他紧贴到自己的耳畔，这样至少能省些力气。  
　　“……告诉圣殿，西斯已经卷土重来。绑架马利克总督的是徒弟……师父在科洛桑，在圣殿眼皮子底下，我不……我还没查出来是谁……”欧比旺努力想要把自己找到的一切情报都告诉奎刚，他烧得太厉害，不知道自己能撑多久，而这些情报生死攸关：“斯芙利……宝库里不止那一卷西斯古卷，还有更多，徒弟是为了这些来的。奎……通知圣殿，一刻也不等，这都是真的……”他执拗的要绝地大师给他保证，如果他在这里死掉，至少要让绝地早作防范，让奎刚免于一死。  
　　这些情报对绝地来说，无疑是颠覆性的，欧比旺离开了圣殿，一个人追查到了如此之深的地方。奎刚将他年轻的爱人搂得更紧些，不过在这短暂的时刻，任何东西都没有留住他的性命重要，奎刚握住欧比旺的手腕，试图将他拖进冥想里，但年轻人仍旧软弱无力的推拒，不肯让奎刚进入他的精神世界。  
　　这阻拦不了救人心切的绝地大师，但等到他们在原力中真正融合对接时，奎刚才明白欧比旺为什么不情愿。年轻人的精神图景已经千疮百孔，依稀可以分辨出这里原来应该是绝地圣殿的模样，现在却屋宇倾颓、荒草丛生，废墟中零星可见脱落的蓝色羽毛。  
　　我是个傻子，就这样离开你。欧比旺放弃了掩饰，他太累了。那本文献就是为了制造疯子准备的，根本没有哨兵离开向导后能够独活，从未拥有或许可行，只是一旦被爱过，这些意外脆弱的人群就再也回不到过去。等着他们的只有一天天清醒的崩溃，慢慢滑向深渊。  
　　我现在死掉也可以，死在你怀里。欧比旺并没有意识到自己的思想被原原本本的传递给了奎刚，他只是阻止不了那些消极的想法一个接着一个的冒出来。  
　　嘘……你会好的，天亮了，我会治好你的。奎刚将原力源源不断的送过去，消除感染、弥合伤口，欧比旺渐渐的退了烧，在他所认定的向导的抚慰下被宏大的爱和原力治愈。  
　　一头巨大的动物慢慢的走进了哨兵的精神图景里，它低下头用长牙在废墟里刨了刨，找到那只受伤的蓝尾四翼鹟，然后原地卧下，轻轻的冲鸟儿吹着气，直到这个对它来说太小太小的小家伙摇摇晃晃的飞起来，落在它头顶的长毛里，安全又舒服的开始打盹。  
　　空间引擎的声音离峡谷里已经不远了。  
　　   
　　欧比旺发现自己又一次在陌生的地方醒来，这种事情真的太过频繁，他快要昏倒出经验了。温暖好过寒冷，无人好过有人。而他现在暖乎乎的独自一人醒来，足够安全。  
　　侧腹只留下了轻微疼痛，绷带已经拆去，两片巴克塔贴片一前一后的贴在伤口上，这是妥善处理完毕的结果。欧比旺慢慢回忆起之前的经历，脸腾的一下红了。那个赖在师父怀中撒娇的小混蛋最好不要是我……等下，我是不是还调戏了奎刚来着？  
　　欧比旺想用被子蒙住头大叫一番，反正身边没有人在。这是他这几年来第二次感觉轻松，远离了耳鸣和头痛，状态至少已经恢复了八九成。五感在此时也听话起来，欧比旺将听力放开，他应该是在一艘停泊着的小型飞船上，独自一人。  
　　奎刚在哪里？欧比旺疑惑的站起来，他很快在自己枕边发现了叠好的衣服，绝地风格的，还有一台闪烁着的通讯器。打开后，奎刚的留言清楚的播放了出来。  
　　“我有任务，欧比旺。请原谅我不得不离开你一会儿，驾驶舱有食物，不要乱走，照顾好自己，等我回来。奎刚离线。”欧比旺傻笑着将留言反复听了好几次，他很喜欢绝地大师对他过度保护的语气。他相信，如果不是万不得已，奎刚不会将他一个人留下，如果他乖乖听话，说不定能讨要些奖励。  
　　欧比旺穿戴整齐信步走到驾驶舱，找到了奎刚说的食物，是压缩蓝奶和蛋白质丸，标准的旅行食品，他不怎么喜欢，但在那堆东西旁边，绝地大师还替他搜刮来了约根果味的口粮棒，这个味道是他的最爱，奎刚竟然记得。欧比旺端着杯子坐下，一边开心的嚼个不停，一边从舷窗里观察着外面繁忙的停机场。  
　　“我们在哪里？”欧比旺用脚跟摁了一下仪表盘上的按键，唤醒了主电脑。  
　　屏幕被点亮之后，一颗温柔的蓝色星球出现在欧比旺面前，静静的旋转着。然后按比例尺逐渐扩大，直到显示出飞船所在的坐标。  
　　欧比旺认得这个地方，他惊恐的盯着虚拟星球，不要是这时候。  
　　“停泊点在纳布星，目前的坐标是……”欧比旺已经没有心情去听电脑的说明，他感觉自己手脚发凉，甚至抑制不住的发起抖来，奎刚将他带来了这里，带来了纳布。  
　　这里是绝地大师的死地。  
　　  
　　


	12. Chapter 12

　　（十二）  
　　   
　　一直等到冲破封锁线，欧比旺才勉强放下心来，他不在乎飞船接下来要去哪，只在乎待在自己身边的奎刚活生生的离开了纳布星。欧比旺思考了很久，到底要直接去融化埋伏还是找奎刚，理所当然的，他被担忧迫使他立即赶到奎刚身边。  
　　欧比旺找到奎刚的时候，一行人正簇拥着阿米达拉女王逃往主机库，联通着发电站的那个，他坚持要同行，如果他的向导注定要死在纳布的话，那最好是带上他一起去。  
　　但预视里的一切都没有发生，骇人的红色魔鬼并没有在那里等着，他们成功突破了封锁，这样轻率的过程反而让欧比旺有不好的预感。  
　　也许我早先的某些举动，已经将预视改变了。欧比旺的心又悬起来，他坐立不安，只好在舰桥上来回走动，尽可能的分析思考着一切，试图找出改变的开端。许多次小小的实验表明，改变越早现实就会离他的预视越远，他能掌控的部分也就越少，而这一次事关奎刚的生命，他绝不能犯错。  
　　搭在肩上的手掌打断了他的思索。欧比旺猛然回头，看见是奎刚才松了一口气，他已经心烦意乱到听不见靠近的脚步声。奎刚眉头紧锁，这是肯定的，他知道他的表现已经让绝地大师产生疑惑。但奎刚只是静静的将他拉到一处无人的拐角，解开他的束腰外衣，谨慎的检查了一下侧腹伤口的位置，欧比旺在离开飞船之前绑上了足量的绷带和固定夹。  
　　奎刚终于感到满意，他彻底松了一口气，将两人的额头靠在一起，缓慢的交换着呼吸，克制着不要吻上去。他知道最好不要把欧比旺就这样压在舱壁上，年轻人尚未痊愈的身体可能会因此感到疼痛，他们也有很多事情要做，虽然女王和护卫们因为穿着打扮的关系没有对欧比旺的突然出现产生怀疑，但还是得给出必要的解释，他不想女王从其他渠道了解到年轻人尴尬的现状。但欧比旺在希德宫殿中的时候看起来是如此不安，原力场在绝望的隐隐作痛，这让他想把年轻人稍小的身躯完整的抱在怀里，让对方汲取足够的安慰。  
　　“我很抱歉，我必须离开你。”奎刚抬起头来，伸手捧着欧比旺的脸颊，轻轻的摩擦着他眼下的小痣，现在的形势容不得他们有更亲密的举动：“瓦米拉大师和他的学徒需要营救，刻不容缓。”  
　　“不需要为此道歉。”欧比旺将手覆在奎刚的手背上，很快落到了温暖的掌心里，被拉到对方唇边啄吻了好几下。他不管不顾地贴近了奎刚的胸膛，听着里面稳定的心跳声：“奎，别再去纳布了，向我保证你会离那里远远的。”  
　　“或许不行，但我尽量。”奎刚摸着年轻人柔软的头发，随意的开着玩笑：“至少我需要去公共停机坪上把飞船开走。”  
　　“不要了。”欧比旺的手指已经偷偷摸摸的爬进了奎刚的衣领里，试图触摸到更多的皮肤：“我给你买新的，我可以买得起。”  
　　“那是公共财产。”紧贴着的胸膛中传来一阵震动，奎刚被逗笑了，这让欧比旺想再做些其他的什么，但他努力不要挪动手指，现在的时间和地点都不对。  
　　“话说回来。”奎刚的手顺着年轻人消瘦的腰线向下摸，掂了掂腰带上挂着的光剑：“你怎么知道我会带着它？”  
　　“你带着我的衣服上路，师父。”欧比旺将注意力转到奎刚的脸上，绝地大师罕见的含着真实的笑意，他的嘴角不该弯得如此巧妙，活生生把人的自制力勾走：“我怎么会猜不到要去找找光剑呢？”  
　　奎刚腰间的通讯器破坏气氛的尖叫起来，欧比旺立即从奎刚的怀中离开，让出空间给奎刚通话。这是瓦米拉大师打来的，他和学徒的伤势都已稳定，恢复了行动能力，现在暂时潜伏在纳布的民众中间等待时机。奎刚和他稍微交流了两句，情势十分严峻，贸易集团正在对首都的平民下手。  
　　这表示他们的独处时间已经结束了。两人整了整衣衫，并肩向驾驶舱走去，他们需要组织语言来给出足够微妙和复杂的解释。  
　　   
　　在塔图因迫降后的维修过程不怎么顺利，赫特人不愿意接受共和国信用点，众人没能买到引擎，只好无功而返。欧比旺紧紧的跟在奎刚身边，这里离纳布太近，并且像预视中西斯出现时一样黄沙滚滚。  
　　但等一行人走到主干道，熟悉的商队标识在他视线范围的边缘一闪而过。  
　　“我们稍后再来你家，安纳金。”欧比旺弯腰摸了摸小男孩的脑袋：“你先带着帕德梅、加·加，还有R2-D2进去好吗？”  
　　奎刚，和我去一个地方，或许我能弄到可以用的钱。欧比旺顺着原力链接给出了暗示，奎刚不再迈步，停在他身边等待。  
　　小男孩非常懂事的点了点头：“你们要快些，沙尘暴不远了。”  
　　帕德梅不怎么情愿与他们分开，但拗不过奎刚的坚持，还是被兴奋的安纳金推进了门。加·加原本就没什么主意，左顾右盼了一番急忙跟上，他可不想在沙尘暴里呆哪怕一秒钟。  
　　欧比旺顶着呼呼的狂风将奎刚带回了主干道上，两人并肩而行了一段时间，直至停在一个稍大的穹顶屋门口。欧比旺示意奎刚先去推门，然后跟着奎刚的脚步不可一世的踏进了人声鼎沸的酒店里，立即锁定了角落里的一桌：“斯旺！！见到你真开心！！我的钱呢？”  
　　“我什么时候欠了你钱？”那个叫斯旺的家伙几乎是一蹦而起，脚踩在劣质的沙发和桌子边沿：“滚你妈的蛋，‘哨兵’！！”  
　　欧比旺只是静静地看着他，然后突然伸手摸上腰带，斯旺明显的瑟缩了一下，又坚持挺起胸膛继续对峙，他既要高昂头颅维持气势又要用视线紧盯着欧比旺，显得滑稽极了。  
　　“斯旺、斯旺、斯旺。”欧比旺在卡座外来回踱着步子，然后突然俯身用力拍上桌面，对方惊跳起来，脚下一滑，猛得摔到了沙发上：“你以为偷偷扣走委托金我会不知道吗？我只是看在合作愉快的份上没有向你发作罢了。”  
　　“那又怎么样？”斯旺的脸色一阵红一阵白：“这是我该得的代理费。”他已经被欧比旺逼到了死角，胡乱的转着眼珠想要脱困，突然的，他闪电般的从腰后抽出武器指向欧比旺的脸。  
　　但他没法按下扳机，影子一样站在‘哨兵’身边的大个头跨前了一步将‘哨兵’挡在身后，微微抬起了手，斯旺这才注意到了他，下一秒他的爆能枪就已经拿在了对方手上。  
　　“这是谁？”斯旺冷汗涔涔的瘫在沙发上，他觉得自己快要完蛋了，连一个都对付不了，何况再加上一个。  
　　“我的新代理人。”欧比旺走近了一步，轻蔑的摇着头：“非常听话，比你好太多。”  
　　奎刚被推到了桌子对面的沙发上，他顺着欧比旺的动作稳稳坐下，颇有兴味的看着欧比旺赏金猎人的一面，但他保持着凶恶易怒的表情，尽力配合。  
　　下一秒年轻人修长结实的身躯就落在了他的膝上。  
　　“我现在可用不着花什么代理费。”欧比旺暗示性的他怀里蹭了蹭，晃着腿踹踹桌子：“他会把你仔仔细细的撕成一片一片，不用我掏一分钱。”年轻人带着轻浮浪荡的表情转了过来，甚至伸出手摸了摸奎刚的脸：“对不对？亲爱的。”  
　　欧比旺没在他身边的时候，有多少次像这样坐在别人的膝头过？或者他的怀里搂过多少个人？奎刚的脑子里忍不住开始翻滚那些有关于风流韵事的线报，双臂不自觉的抱上了欧比旺的腰，他强迫自己不要用力，顾忌着侧腹上那些的伤口。  
　　酒馆里几乎没人在说话了，他们或多或少的都被角落里的插曲所吸引，不少人明目张胆的盯着看。  
　　奎刚将情绪引导到了原力中，稍微平静了一些，但刻意把愤怒留给了桌子对面的斯旺，冲着他几乎在低声咆哮：“钱呢？或者你选择死？”  
　　“我欠了贾巴钱……都给他了！”斯旺肉眼可见的瑟缩了下去，颤抖着在怀里掏来掏去，奎刚目光炯炯的紧盯着他的动作，直到他拿出一叠信用点和几个硬币来：“我只有塔图因信用点，还有几个特鲁古特，‘哨兵’，剩下的会还给你的，我死了就什么都拿不到……”  
　　欧比旺从鼻子里往外呲了一声，拿走那些信用点数了数，咒骂了一些令奎刚印象深刻的粗话，然后站起身吊儿郎当的离开，奎刚尽职尽责的丢下最后一个怒瞪，跟着欧比旺的脚步走了。  
　　滚滚沙尘中，两人一前一后的向着安纳金的家中跋涉，平民服装并没有斗篷可以遮掩风沙，奎刚想要走到欧比旺的侧前方替他挡上一挡，却发现欧比旺已经展开了原力盾，迫使沙尘转向。  
　　奎刚感觉到自己不合理的怨怼，他知道这是为了什么，也因此更加烦躁。他无权干涉，早已说服自己接受，但现在看来，精神控制做得还不够。  
　　两人很快走到了安纳金家门口，一位女士顶着风替他们开了门，这是安纳金的母亲，施密·天行者。  
　　   
　　众人针对今后的计划做了一些小小的商讨，两天后，安纳金如他所说的赢下了飞梭竞速，换句话说，赢得了自己的自由还有未来。  
　　“我们要买下施密。”欧比旺低声向奎刚表示，尽可能的躲着因为拿到出售飞梭的钱而开心不已的安纳金：“你不愿意我们直接买下引擎就离开，一定要带走安纳金的话，那我要一并带走施密。”  
　　奎刚有些迟疑，如果带上施密，安纳金对母亲的依恋就更加难以斩断：“或许我们能替她找到新的去处。”  
　　“被买下后，施密就是自由人，她有权力决定自己去哪。”欧比旺坚决的说，他快走两步拦住了兴奋的小男孩，低声说了几句话，立即得到了鼓鼓的钱袋子，安纳金非常兴奋这些钱能在母亲身上派上用场。  
　　“数目不够。”奎刚就事论事的说，欧比旺拿回的欠款加上出售飞梭的钱，刚刚够买下一个成年人，但沃图在他们身上吃了那么大一个亏，他将会非常、非常重视他宝贵的奴隶。  
　　“走着瞧吧。”欧比旺大步向前，他必须让施密陪在安纳金身边，并衷心希望这样的安排可以奏效。  
　　沃图如奎刚所想的那般大发雷霆，他唾沫横飞的咒骂着，欧比旺毫不示弱的咒骂回去，两人之间唇枪舌剑，直至欧比旺祭出了王牌：“贾巴拿了我的钱，我会很乐意的放弃这部分钱来换取一个人情，沃图，我相信贾巴会有些说法的。我出的价格非常公道，何况你还拿到了比赛的奖金。”  
　　“那行吧、那行吧，你们这些强盗。”沃图擦了擦脸上的油汗一把抢去了欧比旺手上的信用点，贪婪的翻看着，这几天他弄到的钱买下三个身强力壮的新奴隶还绰绰有余，足够维护他的身份地位了。  
　　拿到必要的文件和控制器后，欧比旺扭头就走，没有看他身边的奎刚一眼。他对于自己的独断专行有些忐忑不安，但这都是必要的，预视就像横在他心头的大石，直到今天才感觉有些微的松动。  
　　   
　　绝地武士们不说话了。  
　　安纳金回头观察着坐在后舱的奎刚，又看看舷窗前的欧比旺。  
　　他们俩有矛盾。  
　　安纳金握着施密的手，又不知足的想要呆在帕德梅身边，在船舱中晃来晃去。  
　　自从和那个红色怪物遭遇过之后，他们就不讲话了。明明在刚回到飞船上时，欧比旺是那么的惊恐和伤心。可一等到进入超空间，擦干净了脸上的眼泪后，欧比旺便不再理会奎刚了。奎刚也就那么背对着驾驶舱盘坐着，头也不回一下。  
　　“妈妈。”安纳金悄悄的问：“为什么绝地武士们不说话了？”  
　　“他们吵架了。”施密几乎无声的向安纳金解释。  
　　“这也是吵架吗？”安纳金有些不理解：“连面都不见的吵？”  
　　“大人有时候会这样吵架，阿尼。”施密意味深长的看着奎刚的背影，她知道安纳金不理解，孩子们的吵架总是伴随着大声嚷嚷和拳脚相加：“如果用语言吵架，一旦停下就没事了。但如果是这样……”施密微微笑了笑：“开始说话的时候才算吵完。”  
　　那还不简单。安纳金立即跑到后舱，覆在奎刚耳边悄悄说：“欧比旺有话想和你说。”他指了指储物室的门，满意的看着奎刚站起身走进去。然后立即跑到驾驶舱，欧比旺明显心烦意乱，他喊了好几声才回头，安纳金如法炮制，很快年轻人一言不发的起身，也走了进去。  
　　“你看，妈妈，他们要重新开始说话了。”安纳金得意的拍了拍手，施密无奈的叹了一口气。  
　　   
　　这是浪费时间。  
　　欧比旺环抱着双手，他几乎没怎么看储藏室另一端的奎刚，但他知道奎刚一直在看他。  
　　“安纳金说，你有话和我讲。”绝地大师率先打破了室内的沉默，其实他能猜到是怎么回事，但不介意顺势而为。  
　　“他也是这么和我说的。”年轻人那双可爱的蓝眼睛终于转过来看着他了，带着一点点笑意：“小滑头。”很快这笑意便在脸上隐去，情绪的面具被重新遮上。  
　　奎刚试探性的在原力链接中敲了敲，欧比旺那边的护盾竖得牢牢的。  
　　“那你有吗？有话和我说吗？”欧比旺直勾勾的盯着奎刚，他知道自己过不了多久便会心软，就像之前他没法不为奎刚的险境而担忧一样。  
　　“我知道你不愿意我带上安纳金。”奎刚走近了两步，现在他们只有一步之遥：“但这是原力的意志，他可能是……”  
　　“天选之子？”欧比旺苦涩的笑了，他已经把安纳金脸上一团孩气的特征和他成人时对上，真是有意思，他在逃避命运，命运却自己找上门来：“他确实是，奎刚。他在未来干得漂亮极了。”  
　　“你知道什么吗？”奎刚抓住了欧比旺的肩膀把他拉到怀中，欧比旺没有抗拒，轻轻的挪了一下便更深的依靠了过来，重逢以来，欧比旺身上的那些不可知快把他逼疯了，每一点都在提醒他年轻人已经走了多远。  
　　“我不能告诉你。”欧比旺低垂着眼睛，他的拒绝不可避免的软弱无力：“就像你说的，这是原力的意志。”他拿不准是否该从如此早的时候就开始干涉预视，虽然他自己已经在这么做，但还是该尽可能少的触动它。最简单的莫过于一剑将安纳金杀掉，但他从未如此打算过。假如是那个一脸阴霾的成年人，也许他可以动手，可现在的安纳金还是个无辜的孩子，这意味着一切都还没有开始，更意味着圣殿暂时的安全。  
　　或许这也意味着奎刚的安全。欧比旺仔细的盯着奎刚看，回想着和奎刚相处的岁月。绝地大师的脸看起来没什么太大变化，也许再过很多年才会走到预视里的那一天。他慢慢的伸手摸上奎刚的鬓角，骗谁呢，那一晚他就注意到了，三年的时光增添了银丝，比他离开时多，和预视画面中的一样多：“别到纳布去，求你了，别再回去。”  
　　“不会的，我们已经离开了，记得吗？”奎刚轻易的许诺着，他不觉得自己需要再回到纳布，等阿米达拉女王到达参议院，纷争就有可能得到调停，他的职责也会随之告一段落。  
　　欧比旺尽可能的忍耐了一会儿，抑制不住亲近的冲动，抱上奎刚的脖子，将双唇贴了上去，喃喃的诉说着爱意。两人克制着不让亲吻加深，断断续续的追逐磨蹭。奎刚紧紧的搂着欧比旺，双臂用力到他侧腹的伤口隐隐作痛，但欧比旺不怎么在乎，这很好，多痛都行。  
　　奎刚将欧比旺抱到及腰高的储物柜上，好让腿软的年轻人可以坐着休息一会儿，也让他们稍微冷静一下。他最后吻了吻欧比旺的额头，纵容他钻进自己怀里默数着心跳声。  
　　“我也爱你。”奎刚隆隆的低语着。哪怕你把爱分给了很多人，哪怕我只爱你一个。  
　　什么很多人？原力链接中突兀的传来回音，奎刚意识到自己竟然不自觉的将没说出口的话顺着链接递了出去，欧比旺是什么时候放下的护盾？  
　　“就像我之前说的，有一些流言。”奎刚知道，必须得把这件事说清楚，他并不该对此耿耿于怀，但独占欲总在挣扎作祟，内心的声音震耳欲聋，这是我的哨兵，我的学徒，我的欧比旺。  
　　“我……”欧比旺一时间说不出话来，他支支吾吾的想要坦白，却感觉热度烧上了脸，让他不敢抬头。  
　　“这是你的自由，欧比旺。”奎刚将怀中人抱得更紧，欧比旺稍小一号的身躯与他无比契合，他永远也不会放手：“有问题的是我，我在奢望做不到的事情。”  
　　那晚我是第一次。年轻人坦诚的告白被无声的传递进奎刚的脑海里。他起先有些迷惑不解，随后许许多多的细节便让他得出了结论，哪怕到了最后，欧比旺的反应仍然是青涩的，耳垂通红，下意识的想要遮掩。那些被过分压抑的鼻息，亲吻时拿捏不准的换气，时不时的颤抖和恐惧，没人能演得这么好，身体的反应是骗不了人的。  
　　奎刚无不后悔的摸着年轻人的侧脸，将他搂在怀中轻轻摇晃。我弄伤了你。他就这样草率的在破旧的旅馆中……还纵情享受了过程，欧比旺值得更好的对待。  
　　“没有其他人，不要其他人，你是我的。我愿意，我想要。”欧比旺都快把奎刚的衣襟扯散了，谁让绝地大师总是穿得这么松松垮垮。等我们从这里出去了我不会负责解释。  
　　奎刚低下头给了欧比旺一个唇瓣相触的轻吻，他们真的不能再多做什么了，现在不能。储藏室外响起了梆梆的敲门声，然后是孩子的高声询问：“你们和好了吗？”  
　　欧比旺突然泄了一口气，然后忍不住的笑出了声。他们以平复心情为借口尽可能的多腻了一会儿，等到欧比旺脸上的红晕完全消退才出去。  
　　施密安静的看着奎刚和欧比旺陡然亲近的关系，他们并没有做什么出格的事，但总有一种不一样的气氛围绕在两人身边，这让施密为他们高兴的同时又隐隐忧虑。  
　　这样的纠缠太深了。  
　　   
　　欧比旺随着奎刚缓步走下舷梯，他已经三年快四年没有回到科洛桑，不由得用力吸了好几口气，转头看向绝地圣殿的方向，目光追随着那些高高耸立的尖塔，甚至看到了某个熟悉的大师在窗户边一闪而过，那里闻起来像家。  
　　“看到您平安无事，我深感宽慰，陛下。”有人在离他不远的地方礼节庄重的说着话：“请允许我向您介绍最高议长瓦洛伦。”  
　　这让欧比旺安静的、缓慢的感到毛骨悚然。他近乎机械性的转过头去，看着那个一脸和善的男人。  
　　说话声和他曾经远距离监听到的西斯通讯仪里的表面上并不一致，但其中某些部分是一模一样的，他是个哨兵，他相信自己的耳朵。  
　　带我回圣殿去。欧比旺在原力链接中狠拽了奎刚一把，如果让他用嘴来说的话，声音一定会抖个不停。快带我回绝地圣殿去。  
　　欧比旺好半晌才回忆起要怎么保持呼吸。  
　　   
　　   
　　


	13. Chapter 13

　　（十三）  
　　重回圣殿有些尴尬，欧比旺打扮得和绝地武士没什么两样，腰带上甚至挂着自己的旧光剑，奎刚同行在侧，让人有种他们仅仅是某次任务后归来的错觉。  
　　可随着他们逐渐深入腹地，越来越多的绝地人开始注意到了，奎刚一向不把这些东西放在眼里，只管大步往前，欧比旺却犹如芒刺在背，不等圣殿守卫靠近，干脆直接从腰带上解下光剑，递到奎刚手中。  
　　奎刚并没有接过去，直到欧比旺催促般的推了推：“这样最快，我不想花时间进行无谓的争辩。”  
　　光剑被坚定的挂回了欧比旺的腰带，奎刚伸手揽过年轻人的背，用斗篷替他遮蔽了那些窥探的目光，径直往尖塔上的圆形议事厅走去。  
　　他们预先传递了消息，最高委员会的长老大师们已经到齐了。  
　　欧比旺并不知道大师们此时怀着什么心情，但多年的原力修为让他们保持凝重，注视奎刚和欧比旺一前一后走进议事厅。  
　　站定之后,欧比旺像过去一样，以绝地学徒的礼节躬身，多数人动也不动，既不表示拒绝，也没有赞同性的受礼，只有梅斯·温杜从位置上站起来让到一边，衣摆挥动的声音就像一记重锤，他对欧比旺的去而复返表示了明确反对。  
　　从离开的那天起，欧比旺就知道，这绝不会是一条容易的路，他清了清嗓子，耐心的等待自己的陈述时间开始。  
　　奎刚从参议院回来后就一直在思考。他们见到了希夫·帕尔帕廷本人，从外表上看，此人最多像个虚伪的政客，但确实很难与潜伏在科洛桑多年翻弄风雨的西斯尊主联系在一起。欧比旺所拿出的证据足以证明西斯尊主的存在，却没有任何一条直接指向帕尔帕庭议员，他的指证只基于对自己听力的判断，奎刚对此坚信不疑，但这个结论却不一定能够说服众人。  
　　门滑开的声音传来，他年轻的爱人拖着步子走进门，疲惫的投入他早已张开的怀抱。  
　　“尤达大师请你喝茶了吗，欧比旺？”奎刚用拇指在欧比旺脖子后面划着小圈，按揉着紧张的肌肉，他们依偎得足够近，近到奎刚因为那股轻微的辛辣泥土味直皱鼻子。  
　　“……他还让我吃了茶饼，秘制配方。”年轻人心有余悸的抱怨着，他敏感的舌尖还在发麻：“我这辈子也不想听见‘茶饼’两个字了。”  
　　这表示欧比旺已经从某些方面被接受。当他们在委员会上做完陈述，欧比旺却突然要求与尤达以及梅斯·温杜密谈，奎刚在惊讶的同时不免为欧比旺担忧。温杜反对的态度十分明确，欧比旺宁愿冒这个风险。  
　　“温杜大师有说什么吗？”奎刚忍不住追问，温杜一反常态的在密谈的中途离开并要求奎刚和他一同前往参议院，他原本以为这是不好的征兆，但既然欧比旺能够回到他的住处，回到他身边，那必然已经得到委员会的默许。  
　　“我知道一些东西，奎。”欧比旺的喉头滚动了一下，近距离接触西斯尊主所带来的冰冷和恐惧仍未消退：“和安纳金有关，我什么都说了，这些秘密事关重大，需要大师们而不是我的智慧，才能替绝地做出最正确的决定。”  
　　“一切为了绝地。”奎刚不由得想起温杜面色沉沉雷厉风行的样子，他的朋友在面对这些问题时从没有一丝私心存在过：“这正是梅斯的作风。”  
　　“我不能告诉你。”欧比旺几乎将全部体重都交给了奎刚，赖在男人怀中被稳稳的抱着，却还是感觉不够安全，哪怕此时他们离纳布已有千万光年，死亡的阴影却仿佛从未远去，这是他唯一害怕的事情，也仅仅只有这件事他投鼠忌器，畏惧自己的行为所会造成的每一点改变，畏惧着最终的结果：“……我很抱歉。”  
　　“为什么道歉？”奎刚任凭欧比旺像抓住最后的浮木一般紧紧抓着他，手在年轻人背上安慰的抚摸。  
　　他怀中传出一声压抑的哽咽。  
　　“……所有的事，师父。”欧比旺原本只想安静的把泪水憋回去，却哭得止不住，像个孩子一样打着嗝，很快将奎刚的衣襟浸湿了一片：“……对不起。”  
　　“……嘘。”奎刚抬起头，轻轻摇晃着欧比旺，任由他躲在自己怀中发泄般的哭泣：“我知道，徒弟，都不是你的错，都不是。”  
　　规律而礼貌的敲门声打断了两人短暂的独处时间，欧比旺从奎刚怀中抬起头来，泪眼朦胧的讨来了一个吻，躲进浴室中收拾哭泣的痕迹。  
　　“金大师！”安纳金不等门完全滑开便兴奋的冲了过来，差点撞到奎刚的腿：“我们什么时候接受测试？”  
　　“你吃饱了吗，阿尼？”奎刚摸了摸小男孩的脑袋，目光询问的转向站在一旁的施密。  
　　“我已经吃饱了，妈妈也吃了。”安纳金伸长胳膊去够施密的手，好让妈妈牵着自己：“我们都准备好了，什么时候去？”  
　　“现在就走吧。”欧比旺镇定的声音从奎刚背后传来，他已经将自己收拾得妥妥帖帖，完全看不出哭过的样子：“大师们在等着。”  
　　   
　　安纳金的测试进行得很顺利，在欧比旺执拗的恳求下，施密也接受了测试，她毫无疑问也是一位原力敏感者，只是从未接受过正确的引导和训练，能力几乎消失殆尽，但既然她来到了圣殿，绝地就会为她提供荫蔽。  
　　委员会大师们针对安纳金的情况进行闭门讨论，在等待过程中，安纳金显得很开心，施密可以留下意味着他自己被接受的可能大了很多，他打从记事起就期盼成为在宇宙中冒险的绝地武士。  
　　“安纳金·天行者将成为我的学徒。”奎刚将双手放在小男孩的肩上，不管委员会的最终决定是什么，他有他自己的想法。  
　　奎刚话音刚落，便感觉胸口突然传来闷痛，那痛苦来自原力链接的另一端。透过眼角余光，他能看见欧比旺极快的将头扭向一旁，紧绷的嘴角却显露出了他目前的想法，被抛弃和背叛的悲伤阻断在了原力护盾之内。  
　　奎刚想说些什么向欧比旺解释，但似乎都不适宜与议事厅的大师们分享。他试探性的推了推原力护盾的外沿，拒绝的情绪可以想见，他狠狠地蛰了一下。  
　　“我不支持。”温杜从座位上站了起来，逼视着站在发言区域中央的几人：“奎刚，你有你自己的学徒要管。”他出乎意料的补充道：“我会收下小天行者。”  
　　几乎所有的大师都将视线转向了语出惊人的温杜，只有尤达佝偻着身子一动不动：“这是恰当的安排，再进行讨论，我们需要。”他冲着发言区域挥了挥干瘪的爪子。  
　　“我会遵从委员会的安排。”奎刚鞠躬行礼，这与他事先所想的不一样，但最终的目的还是达到了，安纳金将在圣殿留下接受训练。欧比旺默不作声鞠躬告退，他只想早些走开，假装自己从没来过安纳金的测试现场。欧比旺知道，尤达和温杜的目光正在跟随他的背影离开议事厅，这是圣殿中唯三知道安纳金未来的人，而自己是唯一没有发言权的一个。  
　　小男孩无知无觉的拉着妈妈和奎刚的手，兴奋的蹦跳着，他在庆祝这次小小的成功，梦想几乎近在眼前。施密满面笑容的看着高兴的安纳金，目光中却显露出一丝担忧。  
　　欧比旺默默的放缓了脚步，他不想成为这快乐画面的参与者，奎刚回头似乎想和他说什么，却被安纳金拽了一下，将注意力转移到了天选之子身上，用宽大的手掌抚摸着那颗特别的小脑袋。  
　　他不想再看了。  
　　欧比旺没有跟随他们拐过角落，而是径直走向另一个方向。  
　　   
　　隐隐的寒冷和不安感唤醒了欧比旺，他有好一阵子不明白自己在什么地方，直到空气中档案用除菌剂的味道给了他提醒。离开奎刚后，他漫无目的的走了一阵，直到来到绝地档案馆门口，就在这儿，奎刚第一次用双手捂住他的耳朵，给他嘈杂的生命中带来珍贵的平静。  
　　这里太过稳定安静，与外界隔绝，让他不由得沉浸其中。欧比旺揉了揉眼睛，他不知道自己神游了多久，但胸中酸涩的感觉还在，他想要和奎刚谈一谈，哪怕是安静的在一起呆着都好。  
　　欧比旺向守在工作台前的努杰马斯特匆匆告别，放开感知，、寻找奎刚的所在，他迷失得太久了，从华灯初上到夜深人静，圣殿中灯火依旧，公共区域却已经空无一人，他不知道自己神游这段时间奎刚有没有尝试过找他，但即使是找过，想必也是没有找到的。  
　　奎刚不在他们的房间里。欧比旺在宿舍区听见了施密，规律的呼吸声说明她已经被睡眠俘获，奎刚当然也不会在那儿，安纳金也没有在。没在花园、没在育幼所、也没在千泉厅，欧比旺抱着万一的希望步行去了一趟瀑布旁的小潭，一无所获。  
　　尖塔上，最高委员会的大师们仍旧聚集在议事厅中开会，讨论欧比旺白天提供给他们的情报，没有奎刚。  
　　奎刚不在绝地圣殿。  
　　欧比旺感觉自己的心口突然被捏紧了，他慌张的将圣殿重新翻了一遍，什么也没有，那个熟悉的心跳声已经离开了他的听觉范围。  
　　突然的，他再次将注意力放到尖塔上的最高委员会议事厅，不由自主的向那个方向跑去。  
　　“各位大师。”欧比旺不顾守卫的阻拦，径直闯进了圆形议事厅，谈话戛然而止。他环顾了一圈，有的大师都在看着他。奎刚不在这里，他当然知道奎刚不会在，还有另一个人也不在。  
　　“我的师父在哪儿？奎刚·金去哪儿了？”欧比旺能听见一种嗡嗡的嘈杂声，这是感官过载的预兆，但他此时没有空顾及这些，而是死死地盯住了尤达身边的空位：“还有，温杜大师去哪儿了？”  
　　“阿米达拉女王要求返回母星。”基-阿迪-芒迪回答了他的疑问，尤达并没有阻止，他便径直说了下去：“金大师和温杜大师授命随行保护。”  
　　一切为了绝地。欧比旺觉得自己没办法再继续站立了，科洛桑的重力仿佛出现了问题，天地倒转。委员会当然会抓住这个消灭西斯的极好机会，至少温杜大师一定会这样做。  
　　“不必担忧。”尤达从座位上蹦了下来，走到欧比旺身边，伸出爪子试图安抚：“瓦米拉大师也在纳布，三位绝地大师，我们有。”  
　　“我会立即前去纳布。”欧比旺半跪下来，好让尤达可以用爪子摸到他的额头，然后站起身向委员会告别，他以为自己足够平静，却发现手在不住的发抖。欧比旺毫不犹豫的转身走进夜色里，委员会自然有委员会的道理，但无论是否能得到准许，他也绝不会奎刚分开。  
　　   
　　欧比旺从飞艇上一跃而下，全然不顾自己落到了战场中央，他连一分一秒都不愿耽误，飞行员只得放弃了隐蔽停泊，将他送到纳布希德宫殿上空。  
　　奎刚在这儿。欧比旺落地时尚未站稳便点亮了光剑，向着主机库飞奔而去，他能听见激战中光剑相交的嗡嗡声，西斯已经现身。  
　　他边跑边劈开挡在面前的战斗机器人，一路横冲直撞，通往发电站的大门近在眼前。  
　　有人比他尖叫得更早，那声怒吼来自梅斯·温杜，他就在欧比旺的预视中自己所呆的位置，被拦在那道死亡之墙后，眼睁睁的看着西斯尊主的血红光剑从奎刚的上腹部拔出，看着他的朋友跪倒在地，不再动弹。痛苦和困惑顺着原力链接毫无阻隔的被欧比旺所接收，让他的脚下一个趔趄。  
　　欧比旺一剑劈坏了激光围挡的控制器，不等隔离消失，便怀着十万分的怒气扑向达斯·摩尔，温杜和他做了一样的事情，他的光剑舞得快如闪电，欧比旺却并不打算分神观察与他配合，内疚、自责、仇恨……种种感情在他胸中绞缠成一团，他要让伤害奎刚的人付出生命的代价。  
　　一切结束得很快。西斯尊主哀嚎着坠入了熔化炉，欧比旺手中的光剑当啷一声掉在地上，他几乎当场跪倒，挣扎着挪动步子跑到奎刚身边，轻柔的将他的爱人揽进怀里：“坚持住。”他将手放在奎刚的伤口上，试图治愈贯穿胸膛的致命剑伤，原力正随着生命一点一滴的逝去，绝地大师艰难又不舍的开口：“太迟了，欧比旺。”  
　　“都是我的错……”欧比旺的视线被泪水所影响，他看不清奎刚的脸，却没有办法伸手去擦一擦，只是紧紧的抓住奎刚最后一点生命不放：“留下来，奎，别离开我、别走。”  
　　另一双手覆上了奎刚的伤口，梅斯·温杜在两人身边跪下来，试图挽救他的挚友，片刻之后，他便知道自己无能为力，奎刚伤得太重，曾经宏大的生命原力只余下回声。  
　　“我已经太老了，没什么，能够给你了，欧比旺。”仍旧温暖的手掌覆上了欧比旺的面颊，轻柔的擦去泪水，奎刚说话时肺部带着隆隆的气泡声，他专注的看着泪流满面的年轻人，他的学徒、他的爱人，那么多的天赋和可能，却被牵绊得如此之深：“愿原力与你同在，我的爱。”那就是绝地大师留下的最后一句话，他的手垂下去，双目也阖上了，胸膛随着呼吸降下，却不再升起来。  
　　一只手搭上了欧比旺的肩膀，温杜试着安慰摇摇欲坠的年轻人，欧比旺看起来已经完全崩溃，几乎没法维持跪坐的姿势，连哭都没有声音，手指徒劳的揪着奎刚的衣襟，想要弥合伤口，留住已经逝去的生命。  
　　“不会的……”欧比旺喃喃自语，执拗的继续往奎刚了无生息的躯体里输入治愈力，这不能是结束，他付出了如此多的努力，不能是这个结果，他不能失去自己的向导，不能失去自己的爱人：“醒过来，奎，为了我，别丢下我。”欧比旺低下头伏在奎刚一动不动的身上，想要听到能为他带来安慰的心跳声，可什么也没有，世界安静得可怕。欧比旺徒劳的寻找着他和奎刚最后的联系，在他的精神图景中，原力链接已经随着生命的逝去逐渐减弱，绷成一根细长的银色丝线，即将断作两截，欧比旺却仿佛看到了希望，顺着丝线追逐而去。  
　　如果奎刚非要走的话，那最好是连他一起带走。  
　　蓝尾四翼鹟跌跌撞撞的落到躺在地上一动不动的庞大躯体旁边，尖喙用力的啄着对方的头顶，爪子拉扯着长毛，踢踹鼻子，甚至试图抓着这个有它几百倍重的庞然大物起飞，扶起瘫倒的身躯，却都没起作用。它试了又试，突然哀鸣着扇动四翼飞到半空中，猛得直坠下来，重重地撞到对方头上。  
　　伏卧在地的庞大动物胸腔里有了轻微的颤动，沉重的呼出了一口气。  
　　欧比旺猛的抬头，他听见了，熟悉的鼓动微弱却又真实：“温杜大师！奎刚还有心跳，救救他，大师！”欧比旺更加用力的按住了奎刚的伤口，不顾一切的挤压出每一点力量，逼迫治愈原力更多更快的起作用，温杜深厚的原力也开始汇入，艰难的试图稳定住奎刚的状况。瓦米拉大师在不久后也加入了他们，他和学徒成功抵抗住了发电场外的机器人，阻断了他们的增援。学徒理查在看清了状况后，毫不犹豫的转身飞奔出去，不多时就带着一整管巴塔克软膏回来。温杜飞快的拧开盖子，将尖嘴径直塞进奎刚胸口光剑造成的大洞里，挤干了软管里的每一滴。  
　　   
　　奎刚的治疗花了两个多月，胸腔被打开了三次，内部的脏器几乎都被修补替换过，还有两根骨头在手术中被取走，更换成合成材料，但他总算是挺过来了，开始艰难的康复过程。  
　　欧比旺不眠不休的在巴克塔罐外守了两个礼拜，直至被看不下去的医疗大师抓去彻底洗刷干净，并破例替他安排了一张卧榻，年轻人才停止自我折腾，每天盘踞在病房中像条守卫宝藏的龙，虎视眈眈的盯着进出的每一个人。安纳金一个月之后才过来探病，他因为想见帕德梅而偷偷溜上了前往纳布的飞船，足足被关了一个月禁闭，小男孩几乎在奎刚的病号服上用眼泪糊出了一个脸蛋儿形状的水坑，最后一步三回头的被师父拉走，温杜大师给他安排的课业繁重，但两人相处得却意外融洽。  
　　奎刚恢复到可以脱离监控自由行动时，便迫不及待的劝诱欧比旺将自己偷走，两人躲回了圣殿中那间属于他们俩的小套房里，心满意足的窝在一起。医疗大师对此大为光火，这师徒俩讨厌医疗厅的态度简直是一脉相承。  
　　接下来的几个礼拜，除去奎刚的治疗与必要的修炼，他们就像在假期里，没有旁人的打扰，没有担惊受怕。欧比旺把所有的休息时间都花在了床上，和奎刚一起。很多时候这与性无关，仅仅是与他的向导一起埋在厚厚的毯子堆下面肢体交缠也足够舒适了，何况奎刚从来都是最能安抚哨兵的那个，慢腾腾的亲昵就像是一次又一次郑重的承诺。  
　　奎刚恢复到不必每天去医疗厅报到时，便立即买了两张船票，收拾东西带着欧比旺离开了圣殿，他们需要独处一段时间，让担惊受怕的哨兵和向导能完完整整霸占对方一会儿。  
　　   
　　“话说回来，这到底是什么？”在科雷利亚人迹罕至的荒原上，欧比旺嘴里嚼着一根草茎，好奇的眺望那头巨大的、像小山丘一样的长毛动物，他总觉得有种眼熟感。自从奎刚被他唤醒，这头巨大的动物也能时不时的脱离精神图景，在现实中逛一逛了。  
　　“这是远古班萨，现代班萨的祖先。”奎刚努力保持着客观冷静。  
　　“你的精神动物是一头班萨？”欧比旺的声音可疑的颤抖起来，随后，憋不住的大笑把正在梳理羽毛的蓝尾鹟都惊了个激灵：“我说你是顽固的班萨的时候，可不是这个意思哈哈哈哈……”  
　　“远古班萨基本是不同生物。”奎刚徒劳的试图解释，但效果不佳，他年轻的爱人此时已经滚倒在草地上，笑出了眼泪。“它是一种凶兽，几乎是大陆上的统治者，听我说，别笑了！欧比旺！你以为这是谁的错！如果不是你这么说我……停下，我的爱……”奎刚抱住了乐得上气不接下气的欧比旺，将他拖进一个吻里，总算止住了年轻人幸灾乐祸的笑声。  
　　“……总而言之，这还是一头班萨，哪怕它长着獠牙超大个还吃肉……噗……”欧比旺没能正经几秒，奎刚觉得自己必须要彻底纠正年轻人的行为，立刻，马上。他纵身一扑把欧比旺压倒在草地上，年轻人奋起反抗，却在奎刚的体重优势下挣扎不能，被摁住亲得喘不过气来，但隐隐还是有可疑的笑声在泄露。  
　　很快，这声音就变了调，从未被人踏足过的密丛草甸倒下了一大片。不过没什么可担忧的，有生命原力的滋养，明年草甸会长得更加茂盛。  
　　远古班萨低沉的咆吼了一声，以与体型不符的灵活转了个身，迈开长腿快速走远，蓝尾鹟轻轻挥动它华彩辉煌的四翼跟了上去。那头动物是蓝尾鹟的几百倍大，外表迟钝缓慢，动作却迅捷如风。它可怕的长角和獠牙都是实战武器，只需一抬腿，就能把鸟儿踩个稀巴烂。但它没有，反而纵容鸟儿停在鼻子上玩耍，被羽毛上的蓝色的鳞粉弄得直打喷嚏。  
　　遥远的地平线上，远古班萨躬下身躯蹲伏着休息，鸟儿在他头顶的长毛里停留下来，愉快的鸣唱着，然后收起翅膀抖了抖，爪子在毛里刨出了一个小窝，蹲下来打起了盹。  
　　   
　　  
　　END


End file.
